The swamp Lily
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: El team Sonic se ha cansado de ser las victima del abuso por parte de la banda de Scourge. Este es su ultimo año escolar y no piensan marcharse sin hacerles pagar. Pero cuando Shadow es elegido para enamorar a la novia de Scourge , y asi destruirlo, las cosas se vuelven mas serias. Pero que pasara cuando se entere de que ella es tan victima de Scourge como lo son ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola! He vuelto con otra mini historia! Posiblemente la actualizare dos veces a la semana (Para avanzar xD) Espero que les guste ;D_**

 ** _The swamp lily_**  
 ** _Capitulo I: Ya no mas_**

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habian culminado. Todo yacia mas  
calmado y todos regresaban a sus actividades extra curriculares. Y  
mientras la nieve se acumulaba aquí y alla , los estudiantes  
entraban calmadamente a sus aulas; calmados , muy calmados.

-Te arrancare la cabeza!-Gritaba con furia un erizo azabache al  
discutir contra un erizo verde.

-Tsk , no creo que a la coneja le sirva mi cabeza. Pero si necesitara  
una de repuesto.-Respondio burlonamente el de mirada celeste.

-Te has pasado de la raya , moco!-Señalo una rosada aun mas  
furiosa mientras lo amenazaba con su mazo.

En el suelo se encontraba una gata lila intentando consolar a una  
conejita crema. Esta tenia sus orejas quemadas y gimoteaba sin  
parar.

-La proxima , dile a tu gata sarnosa que cuide su punteria.-Advirtio  
con molestia una golondrina purpura a la par de Scourge.

-Suficiente!-Intento detenerlos un zorrito de dos  
de comenzar el curso! Podian siquiera esperarse al medio dia.-Les  
reprocho a ambos bandos mientras ayudaba a Cream a levantarse.

Tails se abrio paso entre la multitud curiosa que los habian cercado  
en los pasillos del instituto. Amy los vio partir en direccion a la  
enfermeria dejando escapar un leve suspiro. "Aquí vamos otra  
vez…" Penso la rosada con cansancio.

-Rie todo lo que quieras , pero no te saldras con la tuya esta vez.-Amenazo con frialdad el azabache antes de dar media vuelta ylargarse.

Scourge sonrio divertido ante la amenaza y se marcho con su  
grupo.

- **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000** -

El team Sonic almorzaba calmadamente en el comedor. Sonic  
hablaba con la boca llena mientras su novia , Amy , lo regañaba;  
Tails vigilaba que Cream se mantuviera calmada ; Silver le contaba  
chistes , aparentemente con la mas minima gracia , a una Blaze que  
rodaba sus ojos y Knuckles discutia con Shadow sobre una  
estrategia de futbol.

-Realmense te pasaron hoy.-Comenzo Amy al notar lo mal que se  
miraba su mejor amiga.

-Ni siquiera se como paso. Alguien me puede explicar?-Inquirio  
Sonic con una ceja arqueada dandole un sorbo a su soda.

-Fue algo confuso realmente.-Respondio Knuckles mirando de  
reojo al de mirada esmeralda.

-Si. Blaze le estaba mostrando a Cream un nuevo truco con sus  
poderes pirotecnicos y Jet paso tras ellas junto a su grupo de  
pajarracos. Lo ultimo que supe , fue que Cream estaba gritando  
porque sus orejas estaban en llamas.- Respondio la rosada con  
molestia.

-Hey , alli viene Rouge.- Asevero Tails al ver a la murcielago  
entrar.

La vampiresa caminaba calmadamente con bandeja en mano. Los  
chicos en las mesas adyacentes le silvaban y desnudaban con la  
mirada , pero Knuckles se encargaba de enviarles una mirada de  
advertencia. Acababa de salir de su practica de porristas , tenia sus  
cortos cabellos en una minicola de caballo y el uniforme de falda y  
camisa con el logo de la escuela.

-Hey Rouge! Cuidado con el charco de baba que dejo la  
marmota!-Bromeo Sonic al ver al chico imnotizado con su quijada  
en el suelo.

La murcielago rodo sus ojos ante el comentario y palmeo al  
admirador en la cabeza. Distraida , tropezo con alguien al voltear.  
-Ahh!-Exclamaron dos voces femeninas.  
La ensalada de Rouge volo por los aires mezclandose con la  
hamburguesa de la intrusa , cayendo sobre la cabeza de ambas.

-Grrr! Tu!-Gruño roja del coraje la murcielago al pararse.

"Y asi volvemos." Penso Amy con pesades al reconocer a la novia  
de Scourge en el suelo. Una husky de pelaje negro y gris. Su  
cabello era largo y hondulado y su cuerpo esbelto y tonificado. A  
todos les parecia extraño que siempre iba con un abrigo estilo  
asimetrico que cubria toda su parte trasera mientras que alfrente  
solo llegaba a su abdomen.

-Lo siento , Rouge , saliste de la nada y…

-Ahorrate tu disculpa perra , hipocrita.- La interrumpio viendola  
retante al retirar la lechuga en su oreja izquierda.

Los ojos fuego de la husky se encendieron al esta fruncir el Esto me gano por tratar de ser civilizada con un roedor!-Bufo quitando la capucha de su abrigo y retirando un tomate ,con la parte trasera de su mano , de su hombro derecho.

-A quien has llamado roedor , perra sarnosa?- Respondio aun mas  
molesta.

-Ah lo siento. No fue mi intension ofender a los roedores. Por que  
no llevas tu trasero de zorra a la mesa de tus amigos perdedores y  
te evitas la vergüenza?-Sonrio con prepotencia cruzandose de  
brazos.

-Oh , yo te mostrare lo que le pasa a los roedores!  
Knuckles la sostuvo justo antes de abalanzarse contra la can.

Ambas ya habian llamado la atension de media escuela. Ya los  
guardias no se molestaban con separarlos ; solo interferian si  
llegaba a mayores , osea cuando interferia Shadow. Si. Asi de  
acostumbrados ya estaban a esa clase de pleitos , pero digamos que  
cuando el azabache se veia envuelto , solia correr sangre.

Scourge sonrio aprobatoriamente mientras colocaba un brazo  
alrededor de la husky y su equipo se unia a ellos para dedicarle  
miradas a sus enemigos y continuar su camino como si nada  
hubiera pasado. Era raro que Lucy causara alboroto con el bando  
contrario , pero , curiosamente, siempre era con la murcielago.  
Rouge se safo del agarre del equidna y se marcho indignada , igual  
y ya casi seria hora de entrar.

- **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000** -

-Esto ya tiene que parar.-Susurro Tails con preocupacion al dejar a  
Cream con su madre.

La coneja mayor revisaba con gran preocupacion a su hija ,  
mientras Amy y Blaze parecian explicarle la situacion. Ya cuando  
esta se marcho , el equipo continuo su camino para sus casas.

-Con suerte solo nos queda este semestre.-Comento Knuckles  
calmadamente.

-Jah! Yo no me voy hasta cobrarme todas las que nos han  
hecho!-Afirmo la murcielago con molestia.

-Y como piensas hacer eso solo desquitandote con la integrante  
mas calmada de su grupo?- Cuestiono Amy arqueando una ceja.  
-Calmada?-Bufo riendo con amargura.

-Lo es. Lucy nunca nos a causado problemas , solo se defiende de  
ti.-Recalco calmadamente.

-Y tu de que lado estas?-Cuestiono indignada.

-Ya chicas , no peleen.-Interfirio Sonic.

-Rouge tiene razon.-Comento Shadow con seriedad.

Las orejas de Sonic se alertaron al escuchar al azabache y este le  
dedico una mirada al equidna que solo se encogio de hombros.

-Ahora seras vengativo , Shads?-Bromeo Sonic con una sonrisa  
despreocupada.

-Humph. Solo digo. Hoy Cream resulto quemada ; que sera  
mañana? Lanzaran a Rose por un balcon?-Inquirio Shadow con  
frialdad.

-Oye , por que yo?-Se quejo la rosada agudizando su voz.

-Solo es un ejemplo , Rose.-Asevero rodando sus ojos.

-Y que podemos hacer? Lanzar a Wave en lugar de Amy?-Bromeo  
Sonic recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia.

-No lanzaremos a nadie por el balcon , Faker.-Gruño con  
cansancio.

-Y que? Le robaras la novia a Scourge? Jajaja!-Bromeo Silver  
uniendose alfin a la conversacion. Todos rieron hasta notar la  
sonrisa prepotente de Shadow.

-Okay , Shads , era solo una broma.-Intento detenerlo Knuckles.

-No. De hecho es una buena idea.-Interfirio Blaze con seriedad.

-Explica.-Cuestiono Sonic con mas seriedad.

-Imagina el escandalo que seria. Arruinaria la reputacion de el  
maldito moco y sus compañeros dejarian de respetarlo…-Continuo  
Blaze con una media sonrisa.

-Y se volverian en su contra por querer tomar el lugar de  
lider.-Continuo Silver con una sonrisa complice.

-Oh , si.-Asintio Rouge aprobatoriamente.

-Esperen. Estamos hablando de jugar con los sentimientos de  
Lucy.-Interfirio Amy un tanto consternada.

-Y eso que? Que hay de los sentimientos de Cream? Y los de Tails  
cuando le roban su comida? O los de Blaze cuando causan que incendie cosas?-Cuestiono Rouge de mala gana.

-Pero…

-Ammes. Entiendo que creas que esta mal , pero es la unica forma  
y…

-No. Estamos hablando de ilusionar y traicionar a alguien que  
nunca nos ha hecho nada.-Interfirio Tails a la par de Amy , quien  
fulminaba a Sonic con la mirada.

-Tu punto?-Inquirio Rouge cruzada de brazos.

-No lo merece…

-Ella es tan culpable como Scourge. Es parte de su grupo ; es su  
novia y lidera con el.-Señalo Blaze a la par de Rouge.

-Bien! Hagan lo que quieran! Pero no formare parte de  
ello.-Indignada , Amy se marcho hechando humo por las orejas.

-Tampoco yo.-Nego Tails viendo a su mejor amigo  
desaprobatoriamente antes de seguir a la rosada.

-Ammes , Tails…

-Dejalos Sonic. No los necesitamos para hacerlo.-Le detuvo la  
murcielago.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro…-Murmuro Silver rascando la parte  
trasera de su cabeza.

-Tu tambien?-Cuestiono la gata lila con una ceja arqueada.

-No es eso. Es que es una mision imposible.

-Por?-Era el turno de Sonic para fruncir su ceño.

-Shadow no es el tipo romeo , sin ofender.-Señalo con sus manos  
en el aire defensivamente.

-No tiene que serlo. Todas las chicas caen a sus pies sin el siquiera  
intentarlo.-Bromeo Sonic guiñandole un ojo al azabache.

-Humph…

-Pero estamos hablando de Lucy. Ella nunca ha demostrado el mas  
minimo interes por Shadow. Solo tiene ojos para Scourge.-Continuo Silver con cansancio.

-Porque Shadow siempre ha sido su enemigo , pero eso es algo que  
podemos arreglar.-Sonrio Rouge con malisia.

-No sera muy obvio?-Pregunto Sonic no muy seguro.

-No. Como dijo Amy : Lucy nunca nos ha hecho nada. Nunca a  
discutido con nadie que no sea yo. Asi que tecnicamente no son  
enemigos.

-Buen punto.-Asintio Blaze pensativa.-Asi que lo usamos como ventaja.  
-Exacto.-Le guiño un ojo la de mirada aqua.

-Y que? Haremos que tengan encuentros romanticos por arte de  
'casualidad'? A escondidas?-Bufo Silver rodando sus ojos.

Sonic y Shadow se vieron con sonrisas complices.-Te he dicho que  
eres un genio , Silver?-Bromeo Sonic.

-Desde cuando lo que yo creo que es absurdo es una buena idea?-Cuestiono confuso.-Shadow no es romantico.

-No tiene que serlo.-Nego Rouge.-Son simples detalles los que pueden ilusionarla. Ademas , han visto como la trata Scourge? Sera simple.-Se encogio de hombros.

-Entonces asi sera.-Asintio Sonic elevando un pulgar.-Es hora de  
destruirlos de una vez y por todas.

- **000000000000000000000000000**

 **Que tal? Si, ya lo notaron? Es un fic de mi oc/fc :D Se que no muchos leen este tipo de fic y blah blah blah xD pero sera corto! Ademas de que dejare la opcion de que voten por la version que deseen. Ejemplo: Shadamy, Sonamy, silblaze, etce, etc xD Al finalizar el fic se uniran Los votos y subire la version de dicha pareja. Exacto , igual que Como con Alfa :D Aun asi espero que apoyen a Lucy con sus hermosos reviews ^w^ jajaja nos leeremos prontooo ;D chaoooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! Volviiii ;D Sinceramente no esperaba reviews Para esta historia .-. Pero me hace super feliz saber que SI le ha gustado a alguien ^0^ Muchas gracias a : edpool ( wow hace mucho no veia un review tuyo xD saludos!) MTD, Somerwolf y loveread444! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y Las votaciones! Espero que este capi sea de Su agrado ;D_**

 ** _Capitulo II:Detalles_**

El nuevo dia y sus cambios climaticos. Habia dejado de nevar ,  
pero igual y llovia. La rosada entro por el porton principal ,  
deseando que el plot de sus amigos solo fuera algo de un rato y que  
no se lo tomaran enserio.

-Sigues pensando en lo mismo , cierto?-Inquirio Tails al llegar por  
el lado contrario.

-Es que no creo que sea la forma. Si quiero cobrarme todas las que  
nos han hecho , pero no llegar al punto de lastimar a quien menos  
lo merece.-Comento con una media sonrisa.

-Se lo que dices. Pero sinceramente , no creo que Shadow logre  
nada. Estamos hablando de , bueno , de Shadow.-Comento Tails  
con una media sonrisa.

-No lo se. Parecia muy decidido ayer.-Nego divisando al grupo en  
una mesa en el patio del colegio.

-Esto no saldra bien. Puedo saberlo, es un arma de doble filo.-Comento pensativo.

-A que te refieres?-Amy ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusion.

-Que si Shadow termina enamorandose de ella? Y Scourge se  
entera y lo usa en su contra?

-jajaja! Vamos Tails , Shadow no se enamora de nadie.-Nego con rapidez saludando a la distancia mientras se acercaban al grupo.

-Incluso el podria enamorarse.-Asevero entrecerrando sus ojos ante la burla de su amiga.- O quien sabe , esto simplemente pueda complicar mas las cosas. Tu y yo sabemos lo celoso que es Scourge cuando se trata de Lucy.

-Ironico que el la ha traicionado con cuanta zorra se le acerca.-Nego Amy llegando alfin.

La rosada saludo a su novio y se sento a su par abrazandolo , mientras Tails le preguntaba a Cream como se encontraba.

-Vamos , Silver , no lo lograras. Te digo que es como una Bromeo Sonic al ver como Silver intentaba empujar al equidna , sin éxito.

Respondia al utilizar todas sus fuerzas. Gotas de sudor bañaban su frente ; Knuckles solo abostezaba ante los intentos fallidos de el erizo plateado.

Grito Amy animada , tirando de la mano de Sonic. Todos asintieron y los siguieron , por consecuencia , Silver cayo de cara al suelo cuando Knuckles comenzo a caminar.

-Awwwuu…-Gimio intentando levantarse.

-jajaja! Tonto.-Blaze se arrodillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo ayudaba a parar.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Era el tercer cambio , y el profesor Robotnik no se habia presentado. Que significaba esto? Hora libre! Oh si!

Lucy salia de su salon calmadamente. Se encontraba sola , ya que aparentemente, sus amistades no tenian ganas de escuchar las ecuaciones del profesor Mako.

-Algun dia dejaras de ser tan aplicada?-Inquirio una erizo rosada con cansancio llegando a su par.

-No.- Nego con una media sonrisa.

-Scourge te ha estado buscando.-Informo sin mucho interes recostandose del casillero junto al de Lucy.

-El sabe bien que si estoy en clase no puedo responder a sus llamadas.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Ya. Oye, no te ha estado raro que los perdedores esten tan tranquilos hoy?-Cuestiono con sospecha al ver a Sonic , Shadow y Silver detenerse en el casillero frente a ellas.

-Me da igual , Rossy.-Se encogio de hombros cerrando su casillero y girandose a verlos. Esta noto que el azabache la miraba con atension; arqueo una ceja al devolverle la mirada.

-Se te ha perdido algo , emo?- Gruño la rosada al notar las miradas.

-Grrrr…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos.- Sugirio Lucy sintiendose incomoda.

-Por que? A poco le temes a esos tres?-Cuestiono burlonamente.

-No. Pero …

Olvidalo. Ya me iba de igual forma! Recuerda hablar con don celos.-Sonrio con malisia corriendo por donde mismo habia venido.

Lucy suspiro cansada al verla partir. Sabia perfectamente que Rossy significaba problemas. Lo mas provable le diria a Scourge que la vio coqueteando con otro. No entendia como las otras no comprendian que Scourge no dejaria a Lucy.

Se acomodo su abrigo para ir a buscar al erizo verde , pero sintio las miradas sobre ella nuevamente. "Que se traen ahora?" Penso desconfiada viendolos con frialdad antes de continuar su camino.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Los tres erizos se sentaron en la mesa de la mañana luego de saltarse una clase.

-Podrian no ser tan obvios?-Inquirio Silver cruzandose de brazos.

-Que? Es normal que las miremos por si intentan algo?-Sonic se encogio de hombros.

-Saltamos una clase por algo. Dejen de perder el tiempo con Regaño Shadow por lo bajo.

-Bien , cual es el plan?-Inquirio Silver recostando su cabeza de la mesa.

-No hay plan ,genio. Por eso estamos aquí!-Señalo Sonic dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye!

-Grrrr!

-Ya! Okay , Shads! Pensemos.-Sugirio Sonic con una media sonrisa.

Silencio…

Completo y total silencio…

Shadow suspiro con cansancio…

-Okay. Esta lloviendo , cierto?-Rompio el silencio el plateado.

-No necesitamos reportes del clima ,Sil.-Sonic se golpeo la cara con la mano abierta.

Que tal un beso bajo la lluvia? A las chicas les gusta eso.-Sonrio con picardia.

-No voy a besarla , idiota!-Gruño Shadow ante la absurda idea.

-Exacto. Es demasiado repentino , pero podemos reservarlo para luego.-Asintio Sonic con malicia.

-Ummm…-El plateado volvio a dejarse caer en la mesa.

-Tal vez podamos usar la lluvia como ventaja. Ahora Shadow vio a Sonic como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. -He notado que ella se va sola a su casa. Y cerca de su ruta hay una especie de casa abandonada. Si la guiamos a la casa para que se …

-Besarla!-Interrumpio con emocion Silver volviendo a levantarse.

-No!-Negaron Sonic y Shadow en unisono.

-Auwww!-Se agacho Silver con desilusión.

-Y luego que?-Inquirio el azabache serio mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Se encogio de hombros recostandose se la silla con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-Como besarse?-Susurro Silver divertido recibiendo una mirada asesina del azabache.

Si se te ofrece alguna oportunidad , que no sea muy extrema , tomala.-Sugirio Sonic calmadamente.-Solo enfocate en que quieres vengarte de Scourge. Veras que todo pasa con naturalidad.

-Extrema , como?-Cuestiono con cansancio.

-Como…

-Besarla!- Respondio Silver nuevamente.

Sonic suspiro con una media sonrisa.- Exacto, Silver.-Rodo sus ojos con una expresion divertida.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Salio de su ultima clase junto con Storm y Jet ;o como ella solia llamarlos: sus guardianes. Todos salian como alma que lleva Iblis ; felices de salir alfin de aquella tortura.

No tardo mucho en toparse con Scourge recostado de su casillero.-Dejenos solos.-Comando el erizo verde atrayendola a el por la cintura.

Las aves asintieron y se perdieron entre los demas estudiantes , y por un momento , Lucy deseo que no la dejaran con el. Este la sostuvo con firmeza con una mano mientras que con la otra la atraia a el para deborar sus labios con ansias.

-Me llevaras a casa?-Pregunto con indiferencia al lograr alejarse de el.

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer , pero deseo dedicarte un poco de atension antes de.-Respondio con una sonrisa pervertida al voltearla con violencia y pegarla contra los casilleros , aplastando su cuerpo contra el de esta.

Lucy se sintio aturdida por el impacto , pero se mantuvo calmada , dejando que este deborara su cuello y elevara una de sus piernas ; manteniendola firme sobre su cadera.

Odiaba aquello. Esa forma tan descarada en la que actuaba con ella en publico. Pero cerro sus ojos al sentir como volvia a besarla , los cerro con fuerza al sentir como mordia su labio y la aprisionaba aun mas al metal tras ella.

Con suerte no tardo mucho. Se alejo de ella lentamente , relamiendose , y la acompaño a la salida.

-Asi que no te importa que camine a casa con esta lluvia?-Cuestiono estremeciendose por el frio.

-No eres de papel o si nena?-Bromeo sonriendo divertido.-Te veo Mas vale que te portes bien.-Advirtio halandola con brusquedad de su brazo para susurrar en su oido.

Lucy solo asintio y se safo de su agarre , viendo como este sonreia complacido y se marchaba en direccion contraria.

Suspiro con melancolia al ver como todos se iban con sus amigos o familiares y vio con molestia su camino atravez del parque frente al colegio. No le agradaba mojarse toda con ese frio infernal , pero preferia eso a que Scourge la llevara a casa.

Camino en silencio por la senda que guiaba a un pequeño valle. Se abrazaba a si misma he intentaba ir lo mas rapido posible , pero la lluvia empeoraba cada vez mas. Aun asi , habia algo que le tenia inquieta. Se sentia vigilada y escuchaba pasos de tanto en tanto ,pero no veia a nadie alli.

Entonces un rayo de luz azul se cruzo en su camino , pero asi como vino , desaparecio. "Sonic." Penso entrecerrando sus ojos en sospecha. Avanzo con cautela y volvio a verlo a su par , y luego sintio pasos tras ella. "A que demonios juega?"Penso acelerando su paso sin notar que se habia desviado de su camino a casa.

Entonces sintio algo solido golpear en su cabeza. Se sacudio y volvio a sentirlo, pero al mirar al suelo , reconocio varios pedazos de hielo. "Lo que me faltaba."Cubrio su cabeza para que el granizo no le causara mas daño y corrio en busqueda de refugio ; reconocio una casucha abandonada frente a ella.

-Auch!-Siseo con una mueca de dolor al sentir como el hielo caia y cortaba levemente sus manos.-Maldito clima!-Gruño entrando alfin y cerrando la puerta de madera podrida tras de ella.

Suspiro relajada al ya no estar tan expuesta y miro a su alrededor. La casa estaba en penumbra y olia a humedad. Reconocio que estaba en una especie de sala. No habia muebles ni ningun tipo de pertenencia, solo reconocio el hueco donde debia de haber una o lo que quedaba.

Se retiro su capucha y sacudio levemente antes de adentrarse un poco mas y arrodillarse para arrancar pedazos de la madera del suelo.

-Que crees que haces?

Aquella voz grave en tono de infirencia le helo la sangre y tenso todos sus musculos.  
Dudosa, se levanto y giro en su propio eje , pero solo vio una sombra con ojos rubies.

-Shadow?-Susurro dudosa intentando reconocerlo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.-Respondio acercandose amenazante.

Lucy retrocedio con sus orejas agachadas. solo intento refugiarme del hielo. Su voz temblaba por el frio que comenzaba a calar sus huesos.

-Humph.

Vio como este retrocedia y se recostaba del marco de la puerta ; comenzo a tronar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al saber que no era bueno que estuviera alli con el y se dirigio a la puerta nuevamente, pero sintio como la agarraban con una extraña delicadeza y obligaban a entrar nuevamente.

-Que?-Parpadeo un par de veces viendolo a los ojos.

-A donde crees que vas?-Cuestiono seriamente sin soltarla.

-A casa.-Respondio con indiferencia safandose de su agarre.

-Dijiste que estabas refugiandote del hielo.-Asevero cruzandose de brazos.

-Y?-Lo imito arqueando una ceja.

-Aun no a cesado el granizo.-Obvio rodando sus ojos exasperadamente.

-Lo se… pero…

No te hare nada. Si es esa la razon por la que cometeras la estupidez de salir asi.-Aseguro con frialdad retrocediendo para volver a recargarse de la ventana ; esta vez con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Ahg ya se me congelo el cerebro!"Nego alejando sus pensamientos.  
Volvio a ver como la lluvia y el granizo se volvian mas constantes y sintio el ardor en sus manos. Definitivamente era una estupidez salir asi.

Asi que cerro la puerta y regreso a sacar los pedazos de madera del suelo; ignorando lo mas posible la presencia del azabache. Shadow escucho el graznido de la madera al quebrarse y entreabrio sus ojos para ver que era lo que ella planeaba. Noto como arrojaba los pedazos ,en lo que parecia ser una chimenea, y colocar rocas en  
un semi circulo.

Lucy saco el encendedor que traia en su mochila , por si Scourge olvidaba el de el , e intento encender la madera , pero sus cortaduras le comenzaban a irritar mas de la cuenta.

Murmuraba por lo bajo al ver que la madera no encendia.

El azabache se acerco calmadamente y se arrodillo a su par. Lucy dio un leve salto al notarlo ; habia olvidado por completo que no estaba sola. Lo vio de reojo y noto que este le estaba mostrando su mano abierta ,arqueo una ceja confusa , pero luego capto el mensaje y le dio el encendedor.

Shadow no tardo en lograr encenderlo y devolverle el encendedor. Sonrio de medio lado antes de asintir en modo de agradecimiento y sentarse a una distancia considerable de este , pero cerca del fuego.

El silencio era demasiado incomodo para su agrado. No confiaba en el y mucho menos a solas y , debia de aceptar , que le temia en cierto modo. El habia sido el unico que habia peleado cuerpo a cuerpo contra Scourge , incluso en desventaja con Storm y Jet  
asechando. Aun asi el siempre conseguia acabar con ellos dejandolos mal heridos ; por eso lo pensaban dos veces antes de provocarlo.

Miro su reloj de muñequera y vio que ya eran las seis de la tarde y aun el clima estaba de los mil demonios. Se recosto de costado en posicion fetal para mantenerse en calor , pero aun asi temblaba. Shadow abrio sus ojos ,luego de estar un rato recostado de la chimenea , y la vio temblando en el suelo. "Solo enfocate en que quieres vengarte de Scourge. Veras que todo pasa con naturalidad." Las palabras de Sonic hicieron eco en su cabeza. Resoplo con molestia retirando su chaqueta de cuero. Camino despacio en direccion de esta y la dejo caer sobre su cuerpo.

Lucy abrio sus ojos al sentir una agradable calidez sobre su cuerpo ; acompañada del aroma seductora del azabache. Confundida se revolvio en su lugar y reconocio la chaqueta de este sobre su cuerpo. Volteo en direccion a la chimenea y lo reconocio  
arrodillandose con una rodilla frente a esta mientras frotaba sus manos.

Susurro sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de sus parpados. Se acurruco aferrada al cuero y respiro profundo. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Shadow asintir sin verla.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya habia dado las nueve de la noche ; alfin dejaba de llover y caer granizo. Shadow se retiro de la ventana y se acerco a la husky pensando si debia despertarla o no.

-Husky.-Le nombro sin mayor emocion al sacudirla levemente.

-Huh?-Susurro somnolienta.

-Ya a cesado la lluvia. Ve a casa.-Intento de que sonada a sugerencia , pero salio a modo de mandato.

Lucy se restrego sus ojos levemente y se sento en su lugar mirando a la ventana y confirmando lo que este le habia dicho. Resoplo con molestia al notar que ya debia de ser bastante tarde.

Shadow arrojo nieve en el fuego para extinguirlo mientras meditaba si debia escoltarla a su casa o no. "Seria demasiado sospechoso." Penso negando con su cabeza.  
La husky se paro lentamente y tomo su mochila para salir de alli.

Le nombro confusa al no distinguirlo cerca , fue entonces cuando sintio una leve ventizca causarle escalofrios. Lo reconocio caminando fuera de la vivienda.-Espera!-Corrio apresurada para detenerlo.

El azabache se detuvo para verla sobre su hombro.-Tu chaqueta.-Le recordo mientras se la extendia.

-Quedate con ella , aun esta demasiado frio.-Asevero comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Ocultando la molestia que sentia al ser caballeroso con ella.

Callo al sentir una nueva rafaga de viento asotarla , pero sintio un agarre en sus brazos y se tenso al ver al azabache tan cerca de ella.

Si cachas un resfriado por el imbecil de tu novio , te matare yo a ti.-Advirtio con molestia antes de soltarla y desaparecer ante sus ojos.

El corazon de Lucy dio un vuelco al sentir una gran oleada de sensaciones invadirla. "Como se puede ser tan dulce y brusco a la misma vez?" Penso curiosa viendo el rastro de luz dorada que este dejo.

-Supongo que ya no puedo negarme.-Sonrio levemente acomodandose la chaqueta y continuando su camino a casa.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Y asi comienzan los avances de Shadow :D Ojala y les gustara este capitulo ^^ No olviden botar por la version que desean! O tambien pueden votar porque se quede asi jajajaja nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaooo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Actualizo rapido no? xD Muchas gracias a : SomerWolf, loveread444, MTD, yudiria1234 y AkanneRitonnauwu POR sus reviews y votaciones! ;D**_

 _ **Capitulo III: Quien eres?**_

Hoy era un dia mas…calmado. O eso pensaba Lucy al ver que Scourge y su pandilla no se habian peleado con nadie. Y mejor aun: su novio no la habia buscado en todo el dia y sus guardias no la estaban acosando. Ella sabia lo que pasaba , siempre era igual.

Llegaba una chica nueva a la escuela , atractiva, y el la sonsacaba hasta que se metia en su cama , o la metia a ella en la de el. "Gracias caos por las zorras." Penso divertida haciendo garabatos en su libreta de estudios.

Y esta vez era literal : ella era una zorra. Pero no era nueva , incluso ya estaba en el grupo de ellos. Lucy todos los dias rogaba por que Scourge la cambiara por esa , pero el no cedia. No importaba quien apareciera , el no la dejaba ir.

Suspiro melancolica mordiendo su lapiz , agena a tres pares de ojos que la espiaban a la distancia.

-Mirala. Tan calmada y aplicada. Me pregunto si sabe que su novio esta con la zorra.-Comento Silver con curiosidad.

-Toda la escuela sabe que Lucy tiene mas cuernos que una galeria de venados , idiota.-Bromeo Rouge rodando sus ojos.

-Humph.

-Porque no aprobechas y hablas con ella , Shadow?- Inquirio el plateado ignorando el comentario de la murcielago.

-No creo que…

-Silver tiene razon.-Le interrumpio Rouge pensativa. Shadow la fulmino con la mirada por ser interrumpido.

-Y que se supone que le diga? No somos amigos.-Se cruzo de brazos mientras retomaba su tono frio.

-Simple. Di que Scourge esta con la zorra.-Se encogio de hombros.

-Con que fin , Rouge?-Cuestiono Silver.

-Es solo una excusa , tarado. Apuesto que ella te evade rapido. Pero igual eso puede ayudar a que todos comenten que entre ustedes pueda haber algo.-Sonrio malefica.

El azabache le dedico un par de miradas a sus acompañantes y luego volteo a ver a Lucy. "Ya empeze esto. No estoy por echarme para atrás."Se animo en sus adentros corriendo en direccion de su objetivo."Solo enfocate en que quieres vengarte de Scourge."Recordo.  
Trepo el arbol que le daba sombra a Lucy, sin que esta lo notara , y la observo por un momento. Tenia su cabello trenzado ese dia y sus piernas golpeaban sus gluteos levemente mientras las mecia al estar recostada bocabajo. La escena le causo escalofrios al azabache.

Lucy cerro su libro y se giro para estar acostada mirando al cielo, o mas bien a las ramas sin hojas de aquel roble. Fruncio su ceño al detectar la presencia de este.

-Y tu que haces aquí?-Inquirio a la defensiva , parandose instantaneamente.

-Eso venia a preguntar.-Respondio con una sonrisa prepotente bajando del arbol de un salto.

-A ti que te importa? Dejame enpaz.-Respondio con frialdad retrocediendo.

-Supongo que no te importa que otra esta atendiendo a tu novio.-Comento parando frente a ella.

Lucy arqueo una ceja. "Claro. Se supone que me importa." Penso con irritasion.-Ese es mi problema , no el tuyo.-Gruño por lo bajo mientras recogia sus cosas y se colocaba su mochila.

El azabache se cruzo de brazos al verla partir. Ahora si tenia curiosidad. Le acababa de decir que su novio esta con otra y …nada? O ella es muy ingenua o no le importa. No sabia cual escoger.

Decidio dejar el tema asi , y se marcho a continuar con su rutina.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-  
Y hoy tambien le tocaria irse sola. Decidio evitar el parque y tomar la ruta larga. Paso por las calles de emerald city , escuchaba musica calmadamente cuando vio un pequeño niño correr a un callejon con una banda tras el. Nego con molestia siguiendolos.

Alli , un buitre , un coyote y una comadreja , atacaban al leon pequeño. Odiaba que abusaran asi de los mas indefensos. Ironico , no?

-Hey! Dejenlo en paz.-Ordeno con frialdad , causando que todos se detuvieran para verla.

-O que haras , hermosa?-Le reto el coyote viendola de arribabajo.

-Les hare lo que ustedes a el.-Asevero con una mirada asesina.

-jajajaja! Vuelve a tu casa princesa , te quebraras una uña.-El buitre la rodeo amenazante.

Cuando la comadreja se unio para rodearla , Lucy le hizo señales al leon para que huyera ; este no lo penso dos veces , le sonrio agradecido y desaparecio.

El coyote fue a agarrarla , pero Lucy se agarro , giro y pateo al bitre. La comadreja amenazo con agarrarla por la espalda , pero Lucy le dio un asote con su cola. Este volo por los aires y se estrello contra un gran safacon. El par restante la vieron con sorpresa.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarla entre ambos , pero Lucy fue mas rapida y le dio una vuelta de estrella; ambos chocaron contra el otro y se tambalearon deshorientados. La husky aprobecho y aprisiono a uno , enroscandolo en su cola , mientras agarraba al otro por la espalda y le torcia el brazo.  
-Ahora me escucharan con atension porque no planeo repetirlo.-Comenzo a hablar entredientes.-La proxima vez que quieran atacar a un niño indefenso , les dare una paliza en publico para que vean como esta princesa los hace llorar como nenas!-Sus ojos se encendieron con ira , torcio mas el brazo del coyote y presiono mas al buitre.-Quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron rapidamente , temblando bajo su agarre. Lucy sonrio satisfecha y los lanzo lejos. El trio salio corriendo despavorido sin mirar atrás. "Como deseaba patearle el trasero a alguien."Sonrio con prepotencia acomodando su abrigo y volviendo a ocultar su cola.

Lista para marcharse , se voltea para salir del callejon , pero frena de golpe al ver a Shadow recostado de uno de los contenedores viendola con una media sonrisa.

-Me estas siguiendo?-Cuestiono con molestia parando frente a el.

Shadow nego.-La ruta a mi casa es por la ciudad.-Asevero alejandose y cercandola lentamente.-Pero escuche los gritos y me acerque a investigar , cuando te vi defendiendo al leon.-Completo parando frente a ella.

-Jah! No estaba defendiendo a nadie.-Bufo irritada alejandose mas de el.

-Eso no fue lo que yo escuche.- Le provoco.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. -Suspiro cansada continuando su camino , pero Shadow la detuvo halandola hacia el.

-No he terminado contigo.-Advirtio retomando su actitud seria.

-Sueltame!-Ordeno forcejeando con el para que la liberara.

-Obligame.-Reto sosteniendola del su otro brazo , pegandola contra el , su respiracion chocando contra el rostro de este.

Cansada , dio un salto y lo alejo de ella con sus piernas , safandose alfin de su agarre. Shadow retrocedio sorprendido , pero esto no le molesto.

-No pienso pelear contra ti.-Informo con seriedad mientras retiraba un mechon de pelo de sobre su rostro.

-Me temes?-Inquirio divertido.

-No tengo nada en tu contra , ni de tus amigos. Solo dejame tranquila.-Y tras decir esto , volvio a continuar con su camino, pero Shadow volvio a detenerla.

Freno al verlo aparecer frente a ella , la estaba sacando de sus casillas.-Que quieres de mi?-Cuestiono frustrada.

No recibio respuesta. Suspiro mirando al suelo. Ella sabia la respuesta , pero no comprendia el porque. Igual y debia regresar a casa o no tendria tiempo de estudiar , asi que le daria lo que el queria.

-Bien. -Suspiro derrotada.

Shadow arqueo una ceja al escuchar lo que ella dijo , no muy seguro de aque se referia. Lucy se despojo de su mochila y luego de su abrigo , dejando su cola libre. Iba a cuestionarle , cuando sintio un fuerte asote que lo hizo retroceder.

-Que?  
Dio un salto al volver a verla venir. Sonrio con prepotencia ante los intentos de esta por atacarlo , aunque no parecia que era algo serio. La tercera vez que esta ataco , atrapo su cola y la halo hacia el , Lucy giro y lanzo una patada , volviendo a sorprenderlo.

El azabache se golpeo contra la pared , Lucy lo atrapo con su cola cuando reboto y comenzo a axfisiarlo. Shadow gruño ante la presion e intento soltarde , pero no pudo. La husky sonrio satisfecha al tenerlo atrapado , pero no vio cuando este libero una de sus manos y sostuvo la de ella y en un movimiento fugaz , le torcio el brazo sobre su espalda.

Lucy chillo con una mueca de dolor y el agarre de su cola se volvio debil. Shadow se solto y la presiono de cara contra la pared mientras presionaba su cuerpo con el de el.

-Por que la ocultas?-Cuestiono en su oreja.

Lucy se estremecio al sentirse a su merced e intento safarse sin éxito.-No lo hago.-Mintio con dificultad. Al este saber que mentia , aplico mas presion.-Ahh!-Chillo intentando alejarse de el.-Es obvio porque! Todos me llamaran fenomeno si se enteran.

La dulce aroma de Lucy invadio al azabache ; aquel escalofrio nuevamente. Suspiro pesadamente , sin despegarse de su oreja. Tenerla a su merced le hacia sentir extraño ; sus espinas se erizaron levemente y sus ojos irises se volvieron lineas de felino.

-Que demonios!- Aquella voz lo saco de su trance , poco despues sintio como era alejado de Lucy con brusquedad.

Gruño furioso buscando a su atacante , reconocio a Scourge viendolo retante , parado frente a Lucy. Ambos se observaron retantes.  
Lucy se alejo de la pared y vio a Scourge con temor. Pero lo que mas la asusto fue la escena frente a ella. Ambos erizos tenian sus irises como una fina linea. Sus puas estaban totalmente erizadas y ambos pelajes se oscurecieron levemente. Sabia que si no los separaba , no terminaria bien.

-Scourge basta!-Pidio parando frente a su novio.

-Oh , ahora lo defenderas?-La tomo violentamente de su brazo y la halo hacia el.-Eres su perra ahora?-Cuestiono sulfuroso.

Shadow sacudio su cabeza , volviendo a la normalidad.

-Estabamos peleando!-Asevero entredientes.

-Yo te enseñare lo que es pelear!-Volteo a ver a Shadow con una mirada asesina.-Juro que la proxima vez que te vea cerca de ella acabare contigo!

Y tras decir esto , la cargo sobre su hombro , recogio sus cosas y desaparecio en un rayo de luz azul.

Shadow resoplo molesto y pateo un zafacon de aluminio lanzandolo lejos. Trono su cuello , su mirada oscurecida al ver en la direccion que habian desaparecido.

 _ **Y Asi termina ! Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden compartir sus opiniones y votos :3 nos leeremos prontoo ;D chaopo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Volvi! Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior! Tambien le agradezco a :edpool, Thomasthefox5, Akanneritonnauwu, loveread444, leonora y MTD, por sus reviews y votos! :'3**_

 _ **-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_  
 _ **Chapter IV: Celos**_

Todo paso demasiado rapido; tenia sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. El viento lastimo su rostro pero no sentia frio, no sentia nada mas que…miedo. Tenia varias puas incrustadas en su costado; jamas lo habia visto asi. Para cuando volvio a abrir sus ojos , ya no habia viento.

Noto como Scourge abria la puerta de su casa y la lanzaba contra el suelo de su sala ; las espinas desgarraron su costado. Lucy chillo reprimiendo un grito de dolor y lo busco con la mirada. Estaba parado frente a la puerta dandole la espalda. Noto como sus espinas se sacudian de tanto en tanto.

-S…Scourge?-Susurro sentandose en su lugar con una mano tapando su herida sangrante.

-Con que peleando…-Su susurro le helo la sangre.

-Si.-Asintio impulsandose con sus piernas para alejarse de el.

-Tuviste una pelea amistosa con nuestro enemigo…-Su voz se torno mas oscura.

-No! Era una pelea de enemigos! Yo no…

*slap*

Cayo de un lado con una mano en su mejilla herida. Scourge la sostuvo con fuerza de su rostro , obligandola a ver sus ojos de felino.

-Tsk.-Se acerco a su rostro peligrosamente.-Me crees imbecil? No tenias ni un razguño!-Grito enfurecido.-Estamos hablando de Shadow…-Lo nombro con veneno en su voz.-Si realmente hubieran peleado , te habria encontrado en un charco de sangre!

-Ac…ababa de ata…carme…-Intento explicar , pero sus palabras se cortaban por el fuerte agarre en su mandibula.

-Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es pelear deverdad!-Gruño con una sonrisa malefica , sus ojos oscurecidos.

-No…Sco…urge! Por favor!-Chillo con temor , temblando ante su agarre.

Pero esto solo lo hizo enfurecer mas…

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-

El fin de semana llego y todos estaban mas que felices! Pero esto no suele durar mucho , la maldicion del lunes es mas poderosa. Al menos era un lunes agradable. Caian leves copos de nieve pero no hacia tanto frio.

-Cuidado!

Knuckles se agacho justo antes de que una bola de nieve le diera de lleno en la cara , pero Silver no corrio con tanta suerte. Todos rieron al verlo pasmado con los restos cayendo de sus puas frontales.

-Quien tiro eso?-Cuestiono molesto al reaccionar. Todos en la mesa de picnic lo ignoraron.-Grrrr…

El erizo plateado creo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo a Sonic en su espalda. Sonrio complacido.

-Oye! Y eso por que ha sido?-Cuestiono con falsa tristeza.

-Se que has sido tu!-Le señalo sacando su lengua.

-Claro que no!- Se defendio con una media sonrisa.

-Y por que sonri…ahh!-Se agacho al ver que Amy tenia una bola de nieve lista y se la lanzaba. La pelota de hielo choco contra el cerezo tras el.-Jah! Fallaste!-Festejo con orgullo.

-Estas seguro?-Sonrio con una amplia sonrisa.

*Tud!*

-Ahhhh!-

Blaze nego con falsa desilusion al ver como toda la nieve del cerezo le caia encima a su novio.

-jajajaja!-Amy y Sonic se chocaron las manos en complicidad , pero vieron como Silver salia de la montaña de nieve listo para atacar.-Oh oh!

Ambos se levantaron y alejaron en direccion contraria al otro , esquivando la super bola de nieve.

-Grrrr…

-Creo que es hora de que corras.-Sugirio Tails divertido al ver a Shadow tronando sus dedos y cuello mientras la nieve escurria de sus puas.

Silver trago pesado y su piel palidecio al saber que eso le saldria caro.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Shadow salia de su ultima clase a la par de Rouge y Knuckles. Le estuvo raro que no se topo con Lucy en todo el dia y que tampoco la vio por los alrededores , pero no estaba por preguntar por ella.

-Como va el plan , Shads?-Inquirio la murcielago con interes.

-Nada nuevo.-Comento sin emocion en su voz.

-Enserio? Solo el encuentro de ayer en el patio?-Cuestiono desilusionada.

-No. Me tope con ella en la ciudad al salir.-Indico recordando el suceso.

-Y bien?-Procedio ansiosa.

Shadow suspiro irritado mientras se detenian frente a su casillero a dejar los libros.-Peleamos.

-Eso no ayudara.-Bromeo Knuckles negando con la cabeza.

-Fue una pelea amistosa.-Knuckles y Rouge se vieron sorprendidos.

-Enserio? Como rayos accedio a pelear contigo amistosamente?-Ahora si tenia curiosidad la murcielago.

-No lo hizo. Solo paso.-Respondio con indiferencia.

-Interesante.-Susurro pensativa.-Y luego?

-Nada , Rouge. Scourge aparecio y se la llevo.-Rodo sus ojos exasperado.

-Uhhh los encontro en una posicion…comprometedora?-Cuestiono en tono seductor.

-No , pero si estaba muy cerca de ella.- Eso basto para que Rouge sonriera complacida.

-Eso no es bueno , Rouge.-Advirtio el equidna al verla tan contenta.

-Lo es! Scourge ya noto el acercamiento. Solo tienes que dejar que se calmen las aguas un par de dias y luego continuas con el plan.-Indico con una media sonrisa.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Y justo como Rouge lo habia dicho , el decidio que no haria nada hasta que pasara un poco. Dos dias pasaron , le estuvo raro que casi no se topo con Scourge. Solo tuvieron un pleito con los babylon , pero nada del otro mundo.

-A nadie le ha estado raro que Lucy no se a presentado a clases?-Comento Silver casualmente.

-Pense que era el unico que lo habia notado.-Respondio Sonic pensativo.

-Eso es raro. Lucy nunca falta.-Menciono Amy retirando su atension de sus apuntes.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Tenian esa hora libre y se encontraban el unos bancos cerca de la pista de carreras.

-Alomejor esta enferma. A quien le importa.-Comento la murcielago irritada por el tema.

El azabache se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados un poco apartado , pensativo. Incluso habia pensado en que talvez Scourge le hizo algo cuando se la llevo ; se miraba muy furioso ese dia. Pero realmente era capaz de hacerle algo asi? Sabia que el erizo verde era un cobarde , pero no creia que a tal punto. Aunque igual y no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella , pero si Scourge la dejaba , o vise versa, el plan se iria a la mierda. No estaba por permitirlo. La vibracion de su celular llamo su atension.  
Rodo sus ojos al ver que era un mensaje de Sonic.

Amy vio a Shadow alejarse en silencio , pero no dijo nada. No habia vuelto a escuchar del tema de el famoso plan de Shadow , asi que esperaba que lo hayan olvidado.

 **Ve a verla.-Faker**

 **Por que demonios me texteas si estabas al lado de mi , imbecil?**

 **-.- No puedo decir nada. Ammes aun no sabe que el plan sigue -Faker**

 **Para que demonios quieres que vaya a verla?**

 **Duh! Para saber si esta bien! ;)- Faker**

 **No sera muy obvio?**

 **Nope! El punto es que vayas a investigar , pero sin hablar con ella :D- Faker**

 **…**

 **Ahhg! El punto es que ella te vea. Pero tu debes de hacer de cuentas de que te arrepentiste y te marchas. D:- Faker**

 **Y eso para que?**

 **Asi ella te cuestionara cuando regrese a la escuela. Te haces el desentendido , pero terminas aceptandolo. Cuando ella te pregunte que para que lo hiciste , le dices que estabas preocupado por ella ;D las mujeres aman eso!-Faker**

 **Eso es algo que tu harias.**

 **Solo te estoy dando la idea. Tu moldeala a tu manera tan expresiva *sarcasmo* . - Faker**

 **.l.**

 **Awww eres todo un amor!-Faker**

 **Idiota.**

 **Muax! -Faker**

Bufo irritado ante la actitud infantil del erizo azul y decidio ignorarlo.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Y alli se encontraba el. Arrastrando sus pies en la direccion de la casa de Lucy. Imaginaba varias formas para asesinar a Sonic por esto , pero igual y el se habia ofrecido para esto. El no era de estar detrás de mujeres , pensaba que era cosa de debiles.

Salio del pequeño valle y , tal y como Silver le habia explicado , habia una fila de casas que se extendia por el horizonte. Busco la de la descripcion : color verde menta y amarilla. Se acerco lentamente reconocio el auto de Scourge y lo vio saliendo del mismo; Lucy estaba esperandolo en el balcon de la casa.

Suspiro con fastidio y se oculto en un arbol justo frente a la casa. Scourge abrazo a la husky y vio la oportunidad para que ella lo viera ; salio de entre la sombra y la observo. Scourge le estaba dando la espalda , mientras Lucy podia verlo perfectamente sobre el hombro del erizo verde. Noto la expresion de confusion de ella y disimulo que no la habia visto , entonces se marcho justo como habia llegado.

El erizo verde entro a la vivienda , pero Lucy permanecio inspeccionando aquel arbol por un momento mas. Pero sacudio su cabeza y decidio ignorar aquello.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

No logro pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Por mas que decia que no era importante , no podia ignorar el hecho de haber visto al azabache frente a su casa.

Sospechaba , claro que si. Ultimamente el se topaba con ella mas de lo normal. Lo mas raro? No era para hacerle daño. Ahora que recordaba , habia hecho todo lo contrario. Entonces recordo la chaqueta. "Tal vez venia a pedirla de regreso." Viendo que esa era la unica explicacion , dejo el tema tranquilo; debia devolverle la chaqueta antes de que Scourge la descubriera.

Entro calmadamente por los portones de acero de aquel gran colegio. No tardo en reconocer al grupo de Sonic en la mesa de picnic de siempre y fijo su mirada en el azabache que se mantenia recostado del cerezo con sus ojos cerrados. Pero como si hubiera olido su presencia , abrio sus ojos y la vio.

Lucy dio un leve salto al sentirse descubierta y apartando la mirada , continuo con su camino.

-Hey , vi eso.-Susurro Sonic con una sonrisa divertida. Shadow solo rodo sus ojos exasperadamente antes de volver a cerrarlos.

-000000000000000000000000000-

A la hora de almuerzo Lucy habia decidido que si se topaba con el azabache le cuestionaria lo del dia anterior , pero mientras , debia actuar normal.

Le envio un mensaje a Scourge de que iba a completar sus tareas retrasadas en el roble tras la escuela y se dirigio alli. Coloco su manta en el suelo y se sento sobre su cola mientras comenzaba a adelantar todo su trabajo. "Por esta razon nunca falto." Penso con cansancio.

-Tu!

El grito agudo a la distancia la hizo elevar la mirada. Reconocio a Fiona caminando en su direccion , se miraba molesta. La husky rodo sus ojos exasperadamente. "Ahora que quiere la zorra de Scourge?"

-Si?-Cuestiono borde volviendo su vista a sus apuntes.

-Creias que no me enteraria de tu secreto?-Continuo , la voz de esta ataladrando la audicion de la can y llamando la atension de los babylon.

-Supongo que ese es el punto de un secreto , no? Que nadie se entere?- Respondio con una sonrisa divertida , aun sin mirarla.

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, perra!-Gruño con sus mejillas ardiendo por el coraje.

-Por que? Nadie te toma enserio de todos modos.-Se encogio de hombros y continuo sus ejercicios de algebra.

Las tres aves rieron tras la husky por su comentario.

-Grrr! Mirame cuando te hablo!-Ordeno agarrando la libreta de esta y lanzandola lejos , una vena brotando de su frente. Ahora la discusión llamo la atension de Scourge , Espio y Mephiles.

Lucy se torno seria. Las aves se dedicaron miradas y retrocedieron levemente.

-Según tu; que secreto tengo?-Pregunto con su voz serena. El par de erizos y el camaleon pararon a espaldas de la zorra , viendolas en silencio ; Scourge con su mirada en la husky.

-Vamos! Toda la institucion sabe que te revuelcas con el emo del grupo de Sonic! Eres una traidora de lo peor! No se por que Scourge sigue contigo.-Respondio despectivamente , sonriendo al terminar victoriosa.

-jajajajaja! Ridiculo.-Rio burlesca parandose del suelo lentamente.

-Todos los han visto. No puedes negarlo!-Fiona respondio intentando mantener la compostura , pero sus puños temblaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Ahora Knuckles y Shadow habian notado el lio. El par miraba con curiosidad a la distancia.

-Asi que me vieron revolcandome con Shadow?-Cuestiono retomando su actitud serena , estiro su cuerpo levemente.

Mephiles y Espio vieron a Scourge con sorpresa; pero este permanecia en silencio cruzado de brazos , viendo la escena.

-No per…ohhhg!

Las palabras de Fiona no lograron salir de su garganta al sentir como Lucy la agarraba y empujaba contra el roble. Los babylon se reunieron con su lider , una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Que ha sido eso? No?-Comento irritada mientras su cola se enroscaba en el cuello de la zorra. Fiona chillo ante la presion.-Cierto! Son solo cuentos de pasillo.-Sonrio con amargura dandole un asote contra el tronco tras ella.-Esto es lo que haremos, zorra.- Susurro parando frente a ella , sin soltarla , veneno emanando por su voz.-Tu vas a enfocarte en tus asuntos y no vas a asomarte en los mios. No me importa si te revuelcas con mi novio o no. Eso no te hace mas importante que nadie aquí; mucho menos mejor que yo!-Gruño aplicando mas presion , causando que su victima se arrodillara.-Asi te quiero ver siempre. No por nada soy la novia de Scourge, no por nada nadie se mete conmigo! Asi que la proxima vez que desees amenazarme , me encargare de destruir tu carita de zorra junto con tu rePutacion! Quedo claro?-Cuestion mostrandole sus dientes.

Scourge sonrio con orgullo mientras los demas susurraban burlas en contra de Fiona.

-S…si.-Respondio con temor , temblando en el suelo.

Lucy la solto con violencia y volvio a ocultar su cola. Fiona se levanto del suelo para salir de alli con la poca dignidad que le quedaba , pero la husky la hizo caer de boca al patearla.

-No te he dado permiso para marcharte!-Gruño con sus orejas aplanadas en modo de amenaza.-Ahora vas a caminar en cuatro patas y me traeras mi libreta de regreso , con la boca.

-Lucy por…

-Haz lo que dice!- Ordeno el erizo verde en tono despectivo , parando a la par de Lucy.

Y asi lo hizo. Shadow vio la escena sin reconocer a Lucy ; nunca la habia visto actuar de aquella manera , pero de igual forma , la zorra se lo merecia. Knuckles solo vio en silencio la escena.

-Buena , perra.-Sonrio complacida tomando la libreta mientras le palmeaba en la cabeza y se marchaba de alli.

-Hey! De que me perdi?-Inquirio Rossy apareciendo en escena.

Lucy suspiro con arrepentimiento, una punzada de tristeza lastimando su pecho , pero no habia tenido de otra. Volvio a ver a Shadow , pero se marcho rapidamente.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Termino sus trabajos antes de tiempo y la maestra le permitio que saliera temprano. Lucy regreso al roble para descansar un poco antes de marcharse a casa , pero hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver al azabache recostado del tronco. "Supongo que esta es mi oportunidad."

-Que quieres de mi?-Cuestiono con indiferencia parando frente a el.

El azabache abrio sus ojos detectando su presencia.-Que te larges.-Murmuro con frialdad volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Hablo enserio! Que hacias frente a mi casa ayer?-Cuestiono cruzandose de brazos.

-Por que demonios estaria frente a tu casa?-Respondio con indiferencia sin verla.

-Eso estoy preguntando!-Respondio frustrada.

Esto causo que Shadow sonriera de medio lado al notar que ella estaba molesta.

-Ni siquiera se donde vives.-Se encogio de hombros viendola alfin.

Lucy suspiro intentando calmarse.-Mientes. Yo te vi. Planeabas hacerme algo?-Asumio viendolo con sospecha.

-Hacerte algo? Tuve la oportunidad de hacerte algo cuando estuvimos solos en la cabaña , pero no lo hize. Por que querria hacerlo ahora?-Cuestiono molesto sintiendose ofendido.

-No lo se.-Suspiro mirando a otro lado con cansancio.

Shadow recordo la tactica que Sonic le habia aconsejado. Intentaba moldearla a su estilo , pero no era tan simple como sonaba.

Sus ojos carmin fulminaron los fuego de esta. Shadow se cruzo de brazos y ella lo imito. Lucy no se iria sin una respuesta y el lo sabia; aparto su mirada y la vio seriamente.

-Solo tenia curiosidad.-Escogio cuidadosamente sus palabras e intento que su tono no sonara tan frio …no tuvo mucho éxito.

-De?-Cuestiono mas calmada.

-No habias venido al colegio.-Respondio por lo bajo.

Lucy ladeo la cabeza como un cachorro confuso.-Eso a ti que?

-No me importa. Como dije ya: tenia curiosidad.-La vio con irritasion.

Esta analizo su respuesta en silencio antes de sonreir con dulzura. El azabache parpadeo un par de veces al ver aquel gesto tan adorable , pero recobro la compostura con rapidez.

-Estoy bien.-Indico calmadamente.

-Humph.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo de regreso al aula.

Complacida por haber aclarado sus dudas , sonrio satisfecha y se fue a casa. Aunque ahora tenia otra duda : porque Shadow se preocupaba por ella? Era algo dulce , mas aun , viniendo de el. Hacia mucho tiempo ya desde la ultima vez que alguien se preocupo por ella.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ya luego de completar todas sus tareas , se cambio para retirarse a dormir. Se coloco una camisa roja simple de manguillitos y unos pantalones de algodón negros. Entro a su closet para tomar unas pantuflas y vio la chaqueta de Shadow sobre una tablilla. La tomo sin pensarlo , sin saber por que. La abrazo un momento al recordar cuando el se la presto aquel dia infernal , la primera vez que demostro interes en su bienestar. Respiro profundo al sentir la intensa aroma a colonia masculina impregnarse en su olfato ; olia increible , debia de aceptarlo.

*ding dong*

Alzo una ceja al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

Solo habia una persona que la visitaba a esa hora y sin avisar. "Scourge…"Penso alarmada lanzando la chaqueta sobre otra tablilla , cerro su armario y salio a abrir.

-Hola…-Saludo con una media sonrisa forzada invitandolo a entrar.

-Tengo que felicitarte , hermosa. Causaste una gran impresión hoy.-Sonrio divertido tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ya…-Respondio indiferente atenta a sus movimientos.

-Tsk!-Rio con perversion atrapando sus labios con los de el , besandola con intensidad y violencia.

Lucy se estremecio al sentir como este la apretaba contra su cuerpo y guiaba de espaldas al sofa en forma de L de su sala. La dejo caer de espaldas , nunca libero sus labios , tampoco dejo de tocarla por todas partes.

Ambos acostados , el sobre ella , acariciando sus pechos con una mano y apretando su musclo con la otra. El deseandola con gran ansiedad , ella deseando que todo acabara rapido y se fuera.

Scourge comenzo a bajar por su cuello , besando y mordiendo en el transcurso. Pero algo lo detuvo de golpe y lo proximo que Lucy sintio fue su mano aprisionando su cuello con fuerza mientras el olfateaba su pecho y rostro.

-Sc…Scourge!-Intento alejarlo de su cuello al sentir la falta de oxigeno. Este gruño aplicandole mas presion.

La husky temblo bajo su agarre al ver como este se volvia a erizar peligrosamente.-Con quien demonios estabas , maldita?-Cuestiono viendola alfin. Sus ojos como hilachas azules.

-N…nadie…l…lo juro!-Nego rapidamente sacudiendo su cabeza.

-NO me mientas! Sabes que odio que lo hagas!-Advirtio mordiendo su oreja con brusquedad. Lucy chillo ante la dolorosa mordida.

-N…o…mi…ento!-Su voz sono debil y su vista comenzo a nublarse.

-Yo reconozco ese olor…-Susurro entredientes parandose del mueble.

Lucy recupero todo el aire perdido y comenzo a toser sosteniendo su garganta ; aun deshorientada por lo que estaba pasando. Porque el habia reaccionado asi? De que olor habla… "No…"Penso aterrada corriendo a detenerlo.

Subio las escaleras de su cuarto solo para verlo con la chaqueta de Shadow en sus manos.

-00000000000000000000000000000-

 _ **Oh oh! Me huele a pelea de machos pechos peludos xD Como veran, este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores :3 Lucy y Shadow se estan acercando poco a poco ! Sera que Shadow se volvera victima de su propio juego? Ya veran , ya veran ^w^ Espero sus votos y opiniones! Nos leeremos pronto! ;D chaoooo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo V: Dudas**_

La husky retrocedio aterrada , su novio la miraba con ira contenida.-Asi que es cierto…-Su voz sono mas grave que nunca , sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas.-Si estas pegandomelas con el emo!-Gruño agarrandola del brazo y lanzandola contra la cama.

-No! No es…yo no!-Se levanto aturdida intentando explicar la situacion.

*Slap*

Volvio a caer con una mano en su boca , sangre emanando de su labio roto. Scourge trono sus dedos y lanzo la chaqueta lejos.-Nadie me traiciona!-Exclamo irracundo agarrandola de sus cabellos para levantarla y darle un nuevo golpe en su vientre.-Nadie!

Esta cayo al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre , manchando su alfombra roja peluda. Se apoyo de sus manos para levantarse , pero el erizo le dio una patada en el costado.

-Ahhh!-Chillo con dolor rodando lejos de el.-Sa…sabes que es…imposible que te traisione…estoy marcada! La mas minima cercania intima la habrias sentido!-Hablo con velocidad entre tos y tos.

Orbes celestes se relajaron levemente y esse te detuvo con su puño en el aire; sabia que ella tenia razon.-Explica. Que. Paso. Ahora.-Ordeno empujandola para que quedara con su espalda plana en el suelo mientras el se acostaba sobre ella y desgarraba su camisa.

-Fue. Fue el dia que cayo granizo…ha hace un par de semanas atrás.-Comenzo a hablar intentando calmar su pulso y disimular el gran dolor.-El aparecio y me…la dio porque no queria que lo culparan si me pasaba algo.-Mintio. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como este destruia su pantalon tambien; la dejo totalmente desnuda ya que no le gustaba dormir con ropa interior.

Scourge se detuvo y la vio con sospecha , debatiendo en su creerle o no.-Y por que aun la tienes?-Cuestiono mostrandole los dientes.

-No sabia como entregarsela. Sab…ia que si me veias con…con ella reaccionarias a…si.-Se abrazo para cubrir sus pechos expuestos , pero este la detuvo de mala gana y aprisiono sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Scourge volvio a olfatear sus pechos y gruño exasperado al notar el aroma de otro macho , de su enemigo. Froto su cuerpo contra el de ella y le volteo la cara violentamente para sampar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Lucy chillo ante la punzada y el terrible dolor , intentando soltar sus manos de este ; estaba como loco. Odiaba que fuera tan territorial con ella.

Volvio a alejarse de ella y sonrio complacido al notar que no quedaba rastro de otra escensia, su pelaje y puas volvieron a su modo natural.-Tranquila. Yo mismo me encargare de devolversela y agradecerle.-Susurro en su oreja con una sonrisa malefica.

-No espera yo…

No la dejo terminar al acertarle un nuevo golpe en su rostro ; ahora su ceja sangraba mientras ella yacia inconsciente en el suelo.-Tsk! Eso es por aceptar su ayuda.

Y como ladron en medio de la noche , desaparecio de alli.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Luego de desayunar juntos , el grupo de Sonic llego a la escuela; la solitaria escuela…todos entraron en silencio , extrañados por la falta de estudiantes en los corredores.

-Que crees que pase?-Pregunto Amy en voz baja.

-No lo se.-Sonic se encogio de hombros con su tipica actitud despreocupada.

-Yo se.

Todos voltearon a ver a Silver, menos Shadow , una interrogante en sus rostros. Este los vio confuso y luego reacciono.

-Esto es lo que pasa en los apocalipsis zombies! Todo solitario y en silencio sepurcral , hasta que aparece una horda de infectados a deborar tus cerebros!-Relato el plateano con tono misterioso y agregando emocion con movimientos extraños.

Rouge le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y todos rodaron sus ojos mientras reian levemente ; todos menos Shadow.

-Estas muerto!

Todos saltaron ante la voz amenazante de Scourge y los gritos entretenidos de media escuela al aparecer de la nada.-Al menos no son zombies.-Comento Tails con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El erizo verde fulmino a Shadow con la mirada ; el solo lo ignoraba. La multitud no tardo en rodearlos.-Te adverti que no te queria cerca de ella !-Gruño aun mas molesto al sentirse ignorado.

Shadow lo vio con frialdad , no sabiendo que era lo que pasaba ahora , pero tampoco le importaba. Aunque su mirada cambio a una asesina cuando noto SU chaqueta favorita en manos de el moco. Ahora entendia que pasaba.

-Devuelvela!-Gruño dando un paso alfrente ,sus mandibulas y puños temblando por la furia.

-Oh! Con gusto!

*zap*

El de puas verdes se erizo y sonrio malefico al desgarrar la pieza ante los ojos del de puas negras. Lo proximo paso tan rapido , que si parpadeabas , te lo perdias.

Shadow se abalanzo contra Scourge y ambos rodaron por el suelo del patio ; nieve y lodo ensuciando sus puas. Scourge lo alejo de el y le lanzo un puño en el rostro , y luegu otro. Shadow rugio y esquivo el proximo golpe , pateandolo en el estomago y haciendo que cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre. Ahora era el quien se erizaba y oscurecia , pero sus puas eran mucho mas grandes y su aura mas oscura.

Todos vieron con temor la escena del par. Shadow se arrodillo sobre el erizo verde y le dio un puño tras el otro , pero Jet interfirio y lo saco de encima de su lider. Ahora Sonic se unio a Shadow y ambos vieron como el lider del bando contrario se levantaba con el alcon a su par.

-Nadie! Nadie calienta a MI novia! Solo yo!-Exclamo volviendo a tratar de golpear a Shadow , pero su compañero lo detuvo.

Segundos mas tardes llegaron los guardias de seguridad a acabar con el estaba mas que furioso ; aquella paliza que le dio al Scourge no era suficiente para saciar su ira. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo o alguien mas. Entonces freno en seco y busco a su victima por todas partes , pero no le consiguio.

-Shads! Espera!-Rouge intento detenerlo cuando lo vio correr a la salida de la escuela , pero fue ignorada.

-A donde crees que va?-Cuestiono Knuckles confuso.

-No estoy segura , pero tengo una leve idea.-Suspiro cansada al darse por vencida y dar la vuelta con su grupo para entrar a clases.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

No tenia que pensarlo dos veces. De igual manera , no estaba pensando en lo abosluto. Estaba furioso. No tardo en llegar a su destino.

Resoplo molesto al verla llegar a su casa , espero a que abriera su puerta y , como un gran depredador asecha a su presa , salio de las sombras y la sorprendio.

-Ahmmm!

Lucy dio un sobresalto al sentir como alguien le tapaba la boca y le torcia el brazo tras su espalda , causando que soltara las cosas que habia comprado. Comenzo a temblar pensando que era Scourge.

-Entra en silencio. No se te ocurra intentar nada…-Comando en medio de un gruñido al pegarse a su oreja.

La husky se tenso aun mas al descubrir quien era , no habia que ser adivino para saber porque estaba alli y con esa actitud. Trago pesado y entro con el aun sosteniendola.

Shadow pateo la puerta tras de el y la solto con brusquedad.

-Shadow , yo…

-Porque demonios , Scourge tenia mi chaqueta?-Cuestiono con frialdad fulminandola.

-Lo sie…siento , Shadow. No espe…

-Sabes lo que hizo con ella?-La ignoro. Sus puas retumbaban y sus ojos se mantenian en penumbra.-La destruyo frente a mi!-Relato con veneno en su voz.

Esta comenzo a temblar mirando al suelo.-Trate…te juro que intente de…detenerlo y…

Volvio al callar al sentir como este la halaba de su brazo y agarraba su rostro con violencia , sus ojos viendola con ira.-Mirame a los ojos cuando me…

Pauso. Su mirada se suavizo levemente al ver su rostro por primera vez deste que habia llegado. El agarre de su mano se relajo y acaricio levemente la herida en el borde de su boca.

Lucy cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la punzada en su boca al el rozarla.

Shadow se alejo un poco y utilizo su mano libre para retirar la pollina de su rostro , detectando una cortadura mas profunda en su ceja izquierda. Esto solo hizo que su sangre hirviera.

La husky abrio sus ojos lentamente al sentir su calido aliento en su rostro y busco sus rubies. Su humor habia cambiado repentinamente , aunque no sabia porque , pero decidio esperar una respuesta por parte de este.

-El te hizo esto?-Cuestiono en voz baja. Algo de confusion en su mirada.

-N…no importa.-Nego levemente , su voz salio en un susurro herido.

-Grrr…

Alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos , la mano de Shadow bajando por su cuello , acariciando las marcas de las manos de su agresor. Volvio a temblar , se sentia debil y fragil.

Shadow noto como ella retumbaba en sus brazos. Toda su ira volvio a Scourge al verla tan indefensa; tambien estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberla asustado de aquella manera. Suspiro derrotado.

Queria decir algo , pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Deseaba llorar , lo necesitaba , pero le era imposible. Tenia tantas cosas acumuladas en su interior y no podia hacer nada para liberarlas. Entonces volvio a saltar asustada.

-Shhh…

Shadow la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el. Sintio como esta temblaba aun mas bajo su agarre.-Lo siento.-Susurro en su oreja calmadamente , cerrando sus ojos con arrepentimiento.

Lucy respiro profundo , aquella aroma volviendo a inundar su olfato.-Yo no soy ,Scourge. No tienes por que temerme…-Volvio a escucharlo hablar con aquel tono tan sutil. Libero el aire.

Le dolia el pecho , le quemaba respirar , pero aquella simple muestra de afecto , alivio un poco su alma ; acepto el abrazo.

El azabache sintio como su corazon dio un vuelco al ella abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza en su pecho; su pulso se volvio erratico.

La calma reino por varios segundos , hasta que Lucy volvio a suspirar con tristeza y se alejo , lentamente, de el.-No deberias estar aquí. Scourge podria regresar y…

-Lo dudo. Acabo de darle una paliza en el colegio.-Se cruzo de brazos y sonrio con prepotencia.-No me hara nada.

-Pero a mi si…-Respondio en un debil susurro aplanando sus orejas.

Shadow retomo su actitud seria.-Te gustaria que me quedara?-Ofrecio sin realmente pensar en lo que hacia. Sentia una extraña e irritante urgencia de protegerla. No eran amigos , pero tampoco enemigos.

-Me gustaria…-Respondio con una media sonrisa viendolo a los ojos.-Pero no es buena idea.

Shadow asintio al entender , pero no se sentia comodo dejandola asi. Asi que hizo su segunda , puede que tercera cosa , sin pensar. Tomo un boligrafo del costado de su mochila y tomo su mano.

Esta lo vio con curiosidad , pero pronto entendio que hacia.

-Si el vuelve a intentar golpearte , sin impotar la hora o el dia , me llamas.-Pidio con seriedad cerrando su mano y viendola a los ojos.

-Pero…

-Me lo debes.-Le corto en modo de advertencia.

Lucy sonrio con calidez al asentir. El azabache asintio y dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir.

Ya afuera , pudo sentirse mas relajado. Listo para correr lejos , sintio que su pie golpeaba algo en el suelo. Su mirada carmin vio una bolsa de regalo , negra y roja , tirada en el suelo. "Ella tenia esto en sus manos cuando llego…"Penso tomandola para devolversela , pero se detuvo al ver que tenia una pequeña tarjeta blanca con su nombre y un lo siento , firmado por ella.

Extrañado , vio que habia en su interior y una media sonrisa adorno sus labios. Saco una chaqueta de cuero negro identica a la que el tenia , pero con leves detalles rojo sangre. Recordo haberla visto antes , pero era demasiado costosa para su agrado. Entonces vio que habia algo mas adentro : un dije del mismo tono rojo, en forma de espiral con puas , colgaba de una cadena de cuero. Acaso ella lo habia estado espiando? Nego sin dejar de sonreir. "Quien eres realmente?" Penso liberando un suspiro antes de salir de alli.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: Escapa conmigo

Habia llegado con el corazon en la boca , se le habia olvidado por completo la chaqueta que le compro a Shadow y cuando fue a revisar afuera , no la encontro. Esperaba que el la hubiera tomado al salir de la casa y no Scourge.

Odiaba tener que usar maquillaje , pero era peor si faltaba. Al menos confirmo que Scourge no la habia tomado , ya que estaba tranquilo.

Se sento en el comedor a desayunar junto a Rossy , Scourge y Mephiles no tardaron en llegar.

-Ahhg porque tiene que estar tan bueno!-Chillo en un susurro para que solo Lucy la escuchara.

-Quien?-Cuestiono , no muy interesada.

-Quien mas? Shadow. Awww porque no esta en nuestro grupo…-Suspiro con falsa tristeza.

Esta no dijo nada , solo nego con una media sonrisa. Reconocio al grupo de Sonic llegar y sentarse un par de mesas frente a ellos; su sonrisa se torno mas amplia al ver al azabache usando la chaqueta y el collar.

Scourge gruño al verlos llegar , en especial al ver al emo. Lo vio por unos segundos y noto que miraba a Lucy , esta tambien lo hacia.

-Se te ha perdido algo?-Susurro amenazante en su oreja.

-Saludaba a Wave.-Mintio con temor volteando a verlo.

Este vio a la golondrina tras el azabache y se trago la mentira , pero no por eso se quedo tranquilo. Tomo el rostro de su novia y la guio al suyo , besandola apasionadamente .

Shadow fruncio su entrecejo al ver la escena, una punzada de molestia en su mirada , pero no dijo nada , aparto la mirada y continuo comiendo.

-Hey , Shads!-Saludo Silver sentandose a su par.

El nombrado rodo sus ojos exasperadamente ante el sobrenombre , pero luego de años peleando para que dejaran de hacerlo , se rindio.

-Linda chaqueta.-Comento dandole una mordida a su emparedado.- Procura no volver a dejarsela a la novia de Scourge. -Bromeo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Humph!

-Eso me recuerda…-Comenzo a hablar Amy viendolos con sospecha.-Por que Lucy la tenia?

-Ammes…

-No , Sonic.-Le advirtio viendolo con molestia.-Estan siguiendo el plan , no es cierto?

Todos se vieron los unos a los otros, menos Shadow y Rouge , culpa en sus miradas.

-Solo nos ha traido mas problemas.-Suspiro con desilusion parandose de la mesa.-Jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona es algo que no tolero.

-Espera , no te pongas asi , Amy. Sabes que no hemos tenido de otra.-Excuso Silver.

-Claro…los veo luego. Ya perdi el apetito.- Se despidio con indiferencia antes de salir de alli.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La clase de economia domestica iba bastante relajada. Hoy seria dia de galletas.

-Awww no se que hacer…-Lamento Amy revisando sus recetas en su libro.

Lucy vio la pobre rosada frustrada y no pudo evitar sonreir ante la escena. Miro en todas direcciones y vio que todos estaban trabajando en lo suyo e ignoraban los lamentos de la erizo.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Ofrecio con una media sonrisa al detenerse a la par de esta.

-Huh?-Amy vio con sorpresa a la husky a su par.

-Con las galletas.-Respondio calmadamente.

-Ohh…como podrias ayudar?-Curiosa , ladeo su cabeza.

Lucy sonrio antes de buscar en su delantal y sacar un recetario.-Este es mi recetario para hornear favorito. Talvez alguna te interese.-Sugirio extendiendole el libro.

-Oh , por Chaos!-Chillo emocionada al verlo. Lucy dio un sobre salto y volvio a revisar que nadie las estuviera viendo, pero vio a Sonic y Silver recostados de la pared frente a la puerta , posiblemente , esperando a sus novias.-Llevo meses intentando conseguir este recetario. He escuchado que tiene las mejores recetas de todas!-Amy dio un pequeño salto al tomarlo y lo ojeo con emocion.

Lucy vio que los chicos las observaban. "Rayos." Penso preocupada.-Todo tuyo.-Susurro guiñandole un ojo.

-En…enserio?-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Claro. Ya me lo se de memoria y veo que realmente te gusta.-Asevero calmadamente.

-Wow…gracias , gracias!-Dio un salto y la abrazo.

Lucy abrio sus ojos de par en par , sorprendida por aquella accion y un poco corta de aire.-No es nada…-Correspondio timidamente.

-Oh. Lo siento. Es que yo…

La husky nego con una media sonrisa.-Descuida. Pero ya me voy. No quiero que nuestros amigos armen un lio porque estamos juntas.-Bromeo ladeando su cabeza para que viera en direccion a Blaze y Rouge.

-Cierto.-Susurro con una mueca de molestia.-Pero realmente te lo agradezco. Te debo una.-Volvio a sonreir ampliamente.

-Bueno , tal vez puedas hacer algo por mi.-Respondio pensativa.

-Que tienes en mente?-Inquirio curiosa.

-Hay una receta en la pagina trece que no he podido completar. Tiene una tecnica de caramelizar, azucar y chocolate , que me ha hecho quemarme las pestañas.-Bromeo riendo levemente.-Si descubres una forma mas facil de hacerlo , recuerda compartirla conmigo.

-Hecho!-Acepto decidida , ya ansiosa por dar vida a aquellos postres tan famosos.

La de pelaje gris y negro asintio antes de regresar a su lugar a terminar trabajo. Amy la vio con una sonrisa triste. "Tenia razon. Tu no eres tan mala como te pintan."

-Guarden sus libros! Se termino el tiempo.-Indico el alcon blanco acomodando sus anteojos.

-Awwww…-Todas las chicas chillaron decepcionadas , pero comenzaron a hacer lo que les ordeno el profesor.

Amy recogio todo rapidamente y se encontro con los chicos afuera.

-Hola!-Saludo con entusiasmo.

-Ammes…-Comenzo Sonic con su voz calmada.

-Huh? Ocurre algo?-Cuestiono preocupada viendo a Silver.

-No es buena idea que te juntes con Lucy.-Indico el plateado con una sonrisa triste.

-Porque no? Es mi decisión.-Respondio indignada cruzandose de brazos.

-Porque te encariñaras con ella…-Asevero Sonic abrazandola por el costado.

-Y sabes lo que planeamos…-Completo Silver para abrazarla por el otro lado. Esta solo se mantuvo pensativa con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pierdete!-Bromeo Sonic empujandolo.

-Awww pero yo queria un abrazo.-Susurro con falsa tristeza agachando sus orejas.

-jajaja ven aca!-Exclamo Blaze con una sonrisa abrazandolo al llegar.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Los pasillos volvian a tornarse en un caos cuando habia cambios de clases , en especial en el area de los casilleros. Lucy camino calmadamente al suyo , no prestando atension a los que la rodeaban. Habiaa pensado que Amy la iba a rechazar o algo por el estilo , pero fue como si fueran amigas realmente. Suspiro con tristeza.

Un rayo de luz dorado la cego al tiempo que sentia como le tapaban la boca y atraian a la oscuridad. Sacudio su cabeza sintiendose mareada.

-Mmm!-Intento gritar al sentirse acorralada por su captor , pero se calmo al ver un par de rubies frente a los suyos. Sus ojos fuego lo miran con confusion.

Seguro de que no gritaria o lo golpearia , libero su boca y se alejo un poco.-Solo queria agradecerte.-Indico calmadamente viendola a los ojos.

Lucy reconocio donde estaban : el armario de limpieza.-No tienes que. Te lo debia. Se que alomejor no tiene el mismo valor emocional que la otra , si es que lo tenia , pero queria compensartelo.-Sonrio sin mostrar sus dientes al terminar.

-No. No tenias que y te advierto : no te salvaras de llamarme si pasa algo.-Respondio con seriedad ,negando con su cabeza.

-Bien…-Acepto rodando sus ojos al sonreir.

-Como supiste del collar?-Pregunto calmadamente con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Ahh , eso.-Rio con nerviosismo.-Puede que te escuchara hablando con Knuckles en alguna ocacion.-Acepto encogiendose de hombros.

Vio como este retrocedia un poco , la luz del pasillo que entraba por la rendija de la puerta iluminandolo.-Y que opinas?-Inquirio con una sonrisa prepotente.

Lucy parpadeo un par de veces antes de verlo de arribabajo.-Te…te queda bien , supongo.-Respondio intentando no parecer interesada.

La sonrisa de Shadow se amplio aun mas.-Bien? Apuesto que puedes hacer mejor que eso.

"Tan egocentrico."Penso divertida mordiendose el labio interior.- Digamos que tanto atractivo es un peligro.-Acepto sin poder verlo a los ojos.

-Peligro para quien?-Cuestiono con su mirada felina , acercandose.

-A poco no has visto a todas las chicas en el pasillo desmayadas al verte?-Cuestiono viendolo con una sonrisa.

No muy satisfecho , paro frente a ella , volviendola a acorralar contra la pared. Esta lo ve a los ojos , sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian , sus orejas se plegaron a su cabeza.

El azabache coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de esta y la vio directamente a los ojos ; ahora se miraba mas sereno , pero tenia algo en sus ojos que lo hacia ver dominante.

-Soy un peligro para ti?-Susurro acortando mas la distancia entre sus rostros.

El corazon de esta latio a mil por hora , no pudo responder , pero sintio sus ojos cerrarse lentamente. Los labios de este rozaron ligeramente los de ella y cuando sintio que iba a besarla , aparto el rostro.

-No puedo…-Susurro con tristeza.

Shadow suspiro frustrado , tomo su rostro con una mano y pego su frente a la de ella ; sus ojos aun estando cerrados.-Tu no eres como ellos. Ven conmigo.-Susurro abriendo sus ojos levemente.-Si estas con nosotros , Scourge no podra volver a hacerte daño.-Asevero calmadamente , deseando que ella aceptara.

Aquello si la habia tomado por sorpresa. Unirse al grupo de Sonic? Realmente el se preocupaba tanto por ella?-Yo n…

-Si yo acepto que estes con nosotros , ellos tambien lo haran.-Continuo evadiendo su negativa.

-No lo dudo.-Respondio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos , viendolo fijamente.

Un agradable escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo y un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir como su corazon volvia a dar un vuelco ; su estomago tambien estaba haciendo estragos con el.-Pero amas a Scourge…-Por alguna razon , aquella frase le provoco una punzada en su pecho.

-No. Yo no amo a Scourge.-Asevero negando con su cabeza.

-Entonc…

-No puedo , Shadow. No puedo dejarlo. No insistas.- Se alejo de el frustrada y lo empujo levemente para salir corriendo fuera de alli, no miro atrás , pero escucho claramente cuando Shadow le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

No lo entendia. Que demonios estaba pasando? Por que el parecia preocupado por ella? Porque queria que se uniera a su grupo? El iba a besarla? Por que? Desde cuando su relacion habia cambiado de esa manera?

Gruño ocultando su rostro contra su almohada. Llevaba horas sin poder dormir. Pensaba y pensaba , ya le dolia la cabeza.

Acaso ella estaba adquiriendo sentimientos por aquel erizo? Por su supuesto enemigo? No era posible. Le atraia , lo aceptaba! Pero a quien no le gustaba ese maldito erizo? La sensasion de sus labios rozar los de ella , la invadio.

-No!-Chillo frustrada.

Queria besarlo. Pero no podia! Se sentia tan malditamente frustrada. Odiaba estar marcada , lo aborrecia. Eso era lo unico que la ataba al erizo verde. La razon por la cual no podia dejarlo…

Si pudiera , habria llorado. Al menos asi podria quedarse dormida…-Tengo que alejarme de ti…

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Pasaron dos semanas luego de aquel incidente. Sabia que ella lo estaba evitando , era logico! No sabia si estar furioso o que? Queria patearle el trasero a Scourge cada vez que lo veia. Que era lo que la retenia a alguien como el? Si no era amor , entonces que?

-Awww alguien esta en sus dias.-Bromeo Sonic al ver como Shadow gruñia de la nada.

-Cierra la boca , Faker!-Advirtio viendolo con molestia.

-Pero si cierro la boca no puedo hablar!-Asevero divertido con una gran sonrisa.

-Deberias saber mas que molestar a alguien en sus dias , Sonic.-Indico Rouge con una media sonrisa. Shadow rodo sus ojos exasperados.

-Aish! Animate! Estamos en el mes del amor y la amistad!- Se unio Silver al 'bulling'.

-Grrr…

El azabache se marcho lejos de la mesa de picnic antes de asesinar a uno de ellos. Amy parecia ser la unica que habia notado que el llevaba mas de un dia con aquella actitud , le preocupaba , asi que lo siguio.

-Shadow.-Lo nombro luego de seguirlo en silencio al roble tras la escuela.

-Quiero estar solo , Rose.-Pidio con irritacion dejandose caer en el suelo con su espalda recargada del tronco.

-Tu siempre quieres estar solo.-Comento con una media sonrisa , sentandose a su par.

-Humph!

-Que sucede?-Cuestiono con preocupacion.

-Nada.

-Shadow the hedgehog…-Advirtio cruzandose de brazos.

Este suspiro derrotado.-Este plan…es un desastre.-Acepto con cansancio viendo al horizonte.

-Paso algo malo?-Inquirio con una mueca de desagrado al recordar.

-Tenias razon…ella no es como ellos.-Su mirada se suavizo al ver a Lucy a la distancia hablando con Rossy y Wave.

-Y si en lugar de jugar con ella , la invitas a nuestro grupo?-Sugirio con cautela al jugar con sus dedos.

-Lo hize.-Cerro los ojos al recordar , la frustracion volviendo a el.

-En…enserio?-Sorprendida lo vio con una sonrisa.

-Dijo que no.

-Oh…-Susurro con desilusion al escucharlo , pero era de esperarse.-Por el?- Lo vio asintir.

-Como alguien como ella puede amar a…eso?-Nego con una cara de asco.

-No lo hace.-Recordo confundido , volteando a ver a la rosada.

-No entiendo…-Ladeo su cabeza confundida.

-Exacto. Tampoco yo. Dice que no lo ama , pero que no puede dejarlo.-Resoplo negando.- Lo que me tiene asi es eso. NO me dijo porque no puede dejarlo.

-Ustedes parece que se han vuelto unidos…-Comento Amy con una mirada acusadora.

-Rose…-Su tono de advertencia la hizo reir.

-jajaja; tranquilo. No lo dije por molestar. De hecho , imagine que pasaria.-Se encogio de hombros y vio a Lucy a la distancia.-Te estas enamorando del lirio en el pantano.-Comento con ojos soñadores , pensando que era romantico.

-Nadie se esta enamorando de nadie.-Nego con molestia.

-Aja…-Susurro sin creerle.-Sabias que no seria facil.-Asevero mas seria.

-Lleva un par de semanas evitandome.-Volvio a suspirar frustrado.

Amy se mantuvo pensativa un momento , antes de sonreir ampliamente y pararse de un salto.-Si lo que quieres es saber el porque , solo tienes que acercarte mas a ella! Ganate su confianza.

-Es casi imposible. Scourge no se le despega.-Bufo irritado.

-Bueno , estas de suerte! -Continuo con entusiasmo.

-…-

-Que no recuerdas que el proximo fin de semanas son las carreras de Emerald Hill?-Cuestiono con una mano en su cadera.

-Tu punto?-Arqueo una ceja.

-Todo el equipo de Scourge siempre va a competir contra ustedes, todos menos Lucy. Puedes invitarla a pasar el fin de semana contigo!-Junto sus manos imaginando una escena super romantica y cliche.

Shadow rodo sus ojos.-Ella no aceptara eso. -Aseguro volteando a ver a Lucy nuevamente.

-Algo me dice que ella tambien siente lo mismo por ti.-Insinuo parada junto a el , viendo en la misma direccion , notando como Lucy lo miraba y volteaba rapidamente.-De otra manera , no te estaria evadiendo.

-Entonces no siente nada.-Comento entre dientes.

-Claro…-Respondio con ironia.-Solo intentalo.-Le palmeo en la espalda antes de regresar con los demas. "Alomejor el plan salga mejor de lo que pense." Sonrio divertida.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Si,Si,Si , he vuelto y espero quedarme por largo rato xD asi que continuemos! Y claro ! No olvido a mis hermosos reviewdores (lol) edpool , over the dreams y NhiaX , muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 _ **Capitulo VII: Macho alfa**_

Sabian que Lucy odia algo mas que a Scourge? No? Pues si! Lo hay , y esta pasando este mismo dia. Estaba en celo. El problema? Cuando estas marcada , pero tu no devuelves la marca , los otros machos se vuelven algo inquietos … si se le puede llamar asi.

Scourge lo sabia. Y por tal razon , se volvia mucho mas posesivo con Lucy de lo normal. Por tal razon , mandaba a que las chicas la vigilaran mientras el no podia estar presente.

Ya habian pasado tres semanas desde su ultimo encuentro con Shadow , y se sentia miserable…terriblemente miserable e desdichada. Pero no iba a aceptar que lo extrañaba , jamas!

A la ultima clase , corrio con la suerte de que la dejaron salir temprano , sola. Recorrio los solitarios pasillos de los casilleros y guardo su libro sin mucha prisa , pero un sonido llamo su atension.

Se giro para ver que ya no estaba sola. Un chico pavo real de plumaje en tonos fuego , sacudia sus plumas ante ella. Arqueo una ceja confundida. Ambos caminaron formando un circulo , sin despegar los ojos del otro. Lucy vio sus orbes purpuras hechas una linea felina y descubrio lo que pasaba: La estaba cortejando. "Demonios!"

Vio la oportunidad de huir , y la tomo ; error! El ave salto sobre ella y la aprisiono contra el suelo , tapando su boca al acto.-Shhh.-Susurro amenazante.

Lucy lucho para alejarse , pero no podia , era demasiado fuerte. Por primera vez , queria que Scourge estuviera aquí.

El macho le mostro sus afilados dientes y le giro el rostro , exponiendo su cuello. La husky cerro sus ojos ante lo inevitable , pero el dolor nunca llego , de hecho , se sentia ligera.

Abrio sus ojos de golpe al escuchar un nuevo gruñido , mucho mas intimidante que el del ave. Se giro esperando encontrar al ingrato de su novio , pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

-Largo.-La voz grave de Shadow le causo un escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo.

Ya lo habia visto erizado , pero esto era un nuevo nivel. Aquellas enormes puas se agitaban al compas de sus gruñidos. Sus vetas rojas en un tono color vino , estaban separadas de sus puas ; como una sola.

Estaba dandole la espalda , pero podia imaginar su rostro totalmente fruncido , ojos felinos y colmillos prominentes.

-Es mia!-Rugio el ave sacudiendo sus plumas aun mas en un vano intento por verse mas grande y dominante que el azabache.

-Pierdete. Yo la vi primero.-Informo con veneno en su voz.

El corazon de Lucy dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella frase. " Esta peleando por mi?" Penso sintiendo como su estomago se revolvia.

El pavo real salto sobre Shadow , pero este lo sostuvo por el cuello en el aire y lo golpeo contra la puerta del armario de mantenimiento. La pelea no tardo mucho , en el primer intento por golpear al azabache , este sostuvo su puño y lo doblo , haciendo que el ave se arrodillara con una expresion de dolor. Shadow giro sin soltarlo y le dio una patada. Varias plumas salieron volando mientras el pavo herido patinaba por el suelo , se levantaba y salia huyendo.

Lucy se paro en silencio , lenta y cautelosamente. Ella nunca habia visto a Scourge mostrar tanto domino, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a un erizo tan imponente. Estaba impresionada y en cierto modo excitada. Su cuerpo se habia calentado y una extraña incomodidad la hizo retroceder.

Shadow se giro , viendola alfin , y comenzo a caminar en su direccion , sus ojos aprisionando los de esta. La husky agacho la cabeza y orejas , totalmente sumisa. Se sentia pequeña , era pequeña ante el. Sabia que el la habia defendido , pero tambien sabia que pasaria a continuacion , si no salia de alli.

El azabache freno confundido al verla salir corriendo. Parpadeo un par de veces al sentirse deshorientado , su cuerpo relajandose poco a poco. "Que demonios acabo de hacer?" Sabiendo que habia metido la pata, corrio tras ella.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al porton principal , fue alli cuando vio a Scourge hablando con alguien dentro de un carro.

-Y tu por que estas sola?-Inquirio molesto caminando en su direccion.

-El profesor me dejo salir rapido, te estaba buscando.-Mintio tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Sabes que puedo oler que estabas con otro , cierto?-Sus puas se comenzaron a tornar oscuras.

-Si! Me ataco un pavo , pero un leon se metio y comenzo a pelear contra el , entonces sali corriendo.-Relato a media verdad y mentira , un poco mas calmada. Este gruño irritado haciendo que retrocediera.

-Nos vamos o que?-Cuestiono Espio dentro del auto con aburricion.

El erizo verde miro con molestia al reptil por haberlo interrumpido. Lucy ya sabia que era lo que pasaria.- Tengo cosas que hacer , nena. Asi que iras directo a tu casa , sin mirar atrás y SOLA . Te quiero encerrada hasta mañana. Te veo el lunes.-Ordeno con seriedad. Los ojos del can cambiaron a azules por un segundo. Esta asintio sin muchos animos.

Lo vio saltar al auto y verlo perderse en el horizonte, suspiro antes de caminar para su casa.

Todo iba bien , iba perfectamente bien , hasta que se le atraveso un lobo rojo en medio del valle. Y la escena del pavo real se repetia. La diferencia era que este no tenia plumas , su boca chorreaba baba y se veia muy musculoso.

Tuvo que retroceder al ver que este lanzaba un golpe con sus garras expuestas. Le ladraba y la rodeaba cuan tiburon a presa ensangrentada.

Frustrado , el lobo dio un salto para capturarla , pero Lucy expuso su cola y le dio un coletazo , lanzandolo de costado contra un arbol adyacente. Corrio con todas sus fuerzas , nunca habia deseado tanto llegar a casa. Reconocio la vieja cabaña a un lado del camino y supo que se habia desviado. "Ahhg!" Se tiro de sus orejas desesperada. Vio tras ella para identificar al lobo , pero lo que vio …no sabia si debia de sentir alivio o mucho mas temor. "De el no podre escapar otra vez…"Penso con miedo al ver a Shadow luchando contra su nuevo atacante.

Sacudio su cabeza ignorando la escena y se decidio por entrar a la vivienda y ocultarse. Giro y corrio a la puerta y giro la perilla.

*Tum!*

-Grrr…-Se helo al ver los dos brazos de Shadow a cada lado de su cabeza. Este tras ella , olfateando su cuello.

Cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse en una forma de salir de esta , pero este la giro y pego contra la puerta.

Ojos fuego vieron los sangre con panico. -Sh…Shadow.-Susurro temblando bajo su agarre. El azabache acaricio su rostro contra el de ella , rozo sus narices y pego sus caderas a las de el. Lucy libero un gemido involuntario. La realidad era que el no era a lo que temia…si no a su fuerza de voluntad.

Shadow dejo de acariciarla para lamerle los labios seductoramente. Lucy cerro sus ojos dandose por vencida , pero luego tuvo una idea.-Lo siento.-Susurro con arrepentimiento antes de elevar su rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna.

Este gruño con una mueca de dolor , alejandose de ella aturdido , y ella aprovecho para huir…

 **-000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Al dia siguiente , la escuela no era lo mismo de siempre. El grupo de Scourge no estaba y los chicos del de Sonic tampoco; solo Shadow se quedo. Habia aceptado poner en practica la idea de Amy…Si es que Lucy no estaba molesto por lo del dia tomo hasta el medio dia para pensar bien en lo que haria. Mientras , almorzaba en el comedor junto con Amy ; Rouge y Blaze estaban haciendo horas comunitarias en la biblioteca.

-Asi que , que tienes en mente para el fin de semana?-Pregunto casualmente al comer una albondiga.

-Sabes que.-Respondio irritado rodando sus ojos.

-Se con quien , pero no que haran.-Indico sacandole la lengua.

-Primero vere si acepta.-Indico calmadamente.

-Que tal si aprovechas ahora? Esta sola en la cocina.-Sugirio señalando tras el mostrador de alimentos.

Este alzo una ceja confundido antes de girar en la direccion indicada y la vio acomodando unos panes.

-…-

-Aish! Ve!-Comando haciendole señas de que se levantara.

Se levanto a regañadientes y paso por la puerta de la cocina. La husky se encontraba dandole la espalda , parecia estar cortando lechuga.

-Husky.

La nombrada giro a verlo , curiosidad dibujada en todo su rostro.-Que haces aquí?-Inquirio viendo a todos lados.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-Informo con seriedad al cruzarse de brazos.

-No puedes estar aquí!-Siseo bajando la voz , caminando frente a el.

-Estas molesta por lo de ayer?

-Que? No. No es eso. Es que esta prohibido estar aquí sin permiso.-Explico negando rapidamente para voltear a la lechuga , sus mejillas rojas como tomates al recordar.-Y sera peor si nos metemos en problemas juntos.

-Lo se.-Resoplo con molestia.

-Hablamos luego , si?-Propuso viendolo con una media sonrisa. Este solo asintio y regreso por donde mismo habia entrado.

Lucy lo vio sentarse junto con Amy. Habia notado que el equipo de Sonic tampoco estaba presente; seguramente alistandose para la noche y lo que restara del fin de al suelo con tristeza al recordar que tendria que pasar el fin de semana sola aunque… "Por que Shadow no fue con los demas?"

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000-**

-Alfin!-Chillo Rouge con cansancio.

Amy y Shadow la vieron sin comprender mientras Blaze solo negaba con la cabeza.-Celebra que ya puede utilizar su voz de pastelera.

-Hey!-Se cruzo de brazos viendola con molestia.

-Jajaja! Supongo que ya terminaron sus horas en la biblioteca?-Inquirio la rosada.

-Mjuh…pero aun nos faltan diez horas mas. Alomejor las termine en el comedor…tu que opinas Blaze?-Sugirio la murcielago al sentarse frente a Amy.

-No creo que ahora sea buena idea.-Respondio con seriedad al señalar a la cocina.

-Awww esa perra…-Gruño frustrada fulminando a la husky. Shadow rodo sus ojos eligiendo ignorarla conversacion.

-Hablando de…-Comento la gata lila.-Como va el plan?-Esta vez , Rouge sonrio con malicia viendo al azabache.

-Cierto Shadie…Acaso ella tiene algo que ver con que estes aquí?

-Si. Aprovechare que Scourge estara ocupado el fin de semana…-Respondio indiferente.

-Ummm…muy bien pensado.-Comento en tono seductor.- Asi podras estar a solas con ella cuanto tiempo desees.-Su sonrisa de volvio malefica.-Creo que podrias obtener tu oportunidad de acercarte mejor.

-Como?-Cuestiono la rosada con sospecha.

-Bueno…Si Lucy tiene tanta confianza en Shadow como para salir con el a escondidas de su novio, creo que el ya puede dar el primer paso para enamorarla.-Elevo sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras sonreia malefica.

Amy observo a Shadow con duda , pero este no le presto atencion.- Se mas clara , murcielago.-Indico con irritacion.

-Ay , enserio no sabes como enamorar a una chica? Tienes que besarla!-Rodo sus ojos al tener que dar tanta explicacion.

El simple comentario causo que su corazon saltara con rapidez y el recuerdo de ellos en el armario , cuando estuvo a punto de besarla , lo invadio.

-No crees que sea muy repentino?-Pregunto Blaze pensativa.

-No.-Nego con seguridad.

-Y si ella rechaza a Shadow?-Agrego Amy pensando que la idea de Rouge podria no ser tan mala… al menos según el plan de ella para que Shadow termine con ella y no jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Alomejor lo rechaza un poco al principio , pero Shadow solo tiene que demostrar un poco de dominio.-Se encogio de hombros restandole importancia.

-Ohh casi lo olvidaba. El profesor Hawk te ha estado buscando , Shadow. Creo que para algo de las horas comunitarias tambien.-Informo Blaze parandose.-Y usted y yo debemos continuar buscando donde hacerlas o no nos daran nuestro diploma.-Señalo tirando de la murcielago.

-Ahh cuidado!-Se quejo al ser arrastrada fuera del comedor.

-Al parecer soy la unica que termino las horas ; he?-Susurro con cierto humor al ver a sus amigas partir.

-Rayos.-Maldijo el azabache por lo bajo.

-Juh?-Ladeo su cabeza confusa.

-Hawk me tendra todo el dia ocupado.-Resoplo irritado viendo en direccion a la cocina.

-Oh…no tienes el telefono de ella?-Inquirio al comprender. Este nego con la cabeza.-Que tal si lo consigo y te lo envio? Asi podras llamarla e invitarla.-Sugirio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Como haras eso?-Cuestiono entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Descuida. Solo ve y haz lo tuyo , yo me encargo.-Le brindo una dulce sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de alli.

El erizo negro se mantuvo pensativo con su mirada indiferente, pero pronto el timbre de entrada llamo su atencion y decidio confiar en la rosada.

 _ **-000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**_

Gracias a que la clase de economia estaba vacia , el profesor les dio la hora libre ; parece que todas las chicas estaban en sus tareas de horas comunitarias.

"Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para buscar a …" Su sonrisa se ilumino al ver a la husky en los casilleros. Miro en todas direcciones , cuidando que nadie de sus amigos estuviera cerca , y se acerco timidamente.

-Umm…hola.-Saludo a espaldas de Lucy.

Esta se giro con cara de confusion.-Juh? Oh…Hola,Rose.-Saludo con una media sonrisa.

-Te molestaria si te pido tu numero?-Inquirio sonriendo mas animada.

-Mi numero de telefono?-Arqueo una ceja confusa.

-Si! Es que…estuve practicando la receta que me mencionaste y creo que por telefono seria menos problemático explicarte.-Continuo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ohh…-Sonrio mas confiada.-Supongo que no hay problema.

-Genial!-Dio un salto de alegria extendiendole su mobil para que lo apuntara.-Te llamare para que tengas el mio!-Indico al Lucy devolverle el celular.

-Listo.-Informo al recibir la llamada.

-Muy bien! Hablamos luego , vale?-Amy se despidio con una gran sonrisa y comenzo a alejarse.

Lucy la vio pensativa , dudando si decir o no lo que tenia en mente. "Por que no?"- Espera!-Camino con velocidad en su direccion.

-Que?-Amy freno sorprendida y la vio a su par.

-Te gustaria hacer algo mañana?-Sugirio con timidez.

-Hacer algo?-Ladeo su cabeza curiosa.

-Si. Talvez ir al centro comercial o incluso intentar hacer esa receta maldita! Aprovechando que nuestros amigos no estaran.-Nombro con entusiasmo.

-Me encantaria! Pero ya he hecho planes.-Mintio con cierta tristeza.

-Ohh…Entiendo.-Asintio desanimada con sus orejas aplanadas.-Te veo luego entonces.-Sonrio debilmente antes de partir en direccion contraria.

Amy la vio partir sintiendose un tanto culpable por no aceptar , pero al recordar que lo hacia por una buena causa , asintio con una media sonrisa. "Si se diera el caso de que rechaces la propuesta de Shadow , entonces haremos planes y hare que el aparezca 'casualmente. Sera el plan B." Penso confiada antes de copiar el numero e enviarselo a Shadow.

Ojos carmin observaron un nuevo mensaje en el celular de su amo...

 _ **Rose: Mision cumplida!**_

Los parpados del azabache se cerraron lentamente y una media sonrisa decoro su rostro. -Humph!

 **==============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000============================**

 **Asi concluye! Atentos a mi perfil para saber el proximo update! Nos leeremos muuuuy pronto! ;D Chaoooo!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo VIII: No tomare un no como respuesta**_

Sus orejas saltaron levemente ante el corto tono de notificacion en su telefono. Detuvo su marcha a los casilleros de los varones en el area deportiva e rebusco calmadamente en su mochila.

-Tsk.-Sonrio aprobatoriamente al enterarse de quien habia sido el susodicho de aquel mensaje.-Supongo que te debo una , Rose.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Suspiro cansada al llegar a su solitaria morada. Su mirada aburrida observaba a la nada mientras su cuerpo automaticamente procedia a su rutina diaria : dejar las llaves en su mesa en madera de centro con tope de cristal que decoraba su humilde sala , subio las escaleras albombradas y arrojo su bulto sobre un gavetero antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

-Este sera un fin de semana terriblemente aburrido, pero sin Scourge.-Susurro con cansancio aunque un tanto aliviada al recordar que su 'amo' no estaria presente.

"Tsk! Invitando a Rose a salir; que demonios estaba pensando? Su respuesta era mas que obvia!"

Sus pensamientos le devolvieron aquel sentimiento de rechazo que sintio no hacia unas horas atrás. Gruño por lo bajo tirandose de las orejas mientras su cuerpo se encogia en posicion fetal y sus ojos se entrecerraban ante la tristeza.

La soledad es algo que todos pueden poseer , incluso rodeado de personas. No todos tienen la capacidad de llenar ese pequeño agujero y a Lucy le habia tocado una de las peores situaciones para estar solo. Viviendo con temor dia a dia y sin poder defenderse…casi habia olvidado como termino en esa posicion.

-Algun dia todo terminara…-Un brillo de esperanza aparecio en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara por completo.

Pero el sonido de la vibracion de su telefono la hizo abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos en direccion de su mochila. Arqueo una ceja irritada y se paro a regañadientes , pero sus pasos pausaron a varios pies de distancia de su objetivo.

Sabia quien era , o almejos eso pensaba. Asi que prefirio restarle importancia e ir a continuar con sus tareas matutinas…

-00000000000000000000000000000000000-

Corrio entusiasmada en direccion a la salida , pero freno en seco al notar una figura conocida. Una amplia sonrisa transformo su rostro y guio sus pasos a su amigo.

-Shadyyyyyyyyy!- Chillo alegre parando a su par.

-Ahora no , Rose.- Suspiro cansado al disimular como su audicion habia sido lastimada con aquel alarido.

-Awww que ocurre? No recibiste mi mensaje?- Arqueo su cabeza confusa.

-Si.

-Entonces?-Cuestiono ya irritada por la corta e indiferente respuesta.

El azabache se giro para tenerla defrente , tornando su semblante tan frio como habitualmente.

-No ha respondido.

-Huh? Talvez este ocupada.-Sonrio nuevamente al encongerse de hombros.

-Humph!

-Awww vamos , ya estas actuando como si fueran novios jajaja!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Sabes que aborrezco esperar!-Gruño entredientes para continuar su camino.

-Oye!-Exclamo corriendo tras de el.- Solo dale un tiempo , y si no te contesta siempre y puedes ir a su casa.- Comento algo alarmada , esperando que este no cancelara sus planes.

-Ya vere que hago , adios Rose.- Se despidio calmadamente antes de desaparecer frente a ella.

-Ugh! Odio que evada la conversacion de esta manera!-Chillo furiosa fulminando el area donde hace un par de segundos vio a Shadow.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

"… _ **Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons…"**_

El ritmo de aquella cancion inundo sus sentimos mientras su pulso acelerado y respiracion entrecortada le comenzaban a indicar que era hora de tomar un descanso.

Tomo su toalla de algodo e limpio el sudor de su cuello y frente , bajo de la trotadora y tomo un gran sorbo de agua de su botella deportiva.

-Ahh , nada como una buena rutida de ejercicios al finalizar el dia.- Suspiro con sus ojos cerrados y sonrio levemente.

Subio las escaleras de su sotano , donde mantenia su pequeña area deportiva , y se detuvo en su cocina. Todo iba perfectamente y esperaba que asi se mantuviera , pero el destino tiene cierta costumbre de cambiar sus planes.

La musica continuo mientras dejaba su botella de agua en el fregadero e subia las escaleras para darse una larga y refrescante ducha.

-000000000000000000000000000000-

Penso ,cuidadosamente , en cada una de sus opciones. Su plan realmente no era algo extremo o cliche. Lo romantico no era lo suyo y , sin duda , tampoco era el momento para eso. Lo que no le gustaba era que la corriente se lo estaba llevando ,lenta y cuidadosamente. Sabia que no tendria escapatoria si caia en aguas profundas.

Resoplo exasperado. Caminaba tranquilamente por el parque. Habia decidido que esta era una oportunidad que no podia desperdiciar ; y no lo haria.

No podia evitar ver su mobil de tanto en tanto y esto tambien lo comenzaba a irritar mas de la cuenta. Porque estaba tan ansioso? Como es que no podia ignorar la situacion y continuar como si nada? Que demonios le habia hecho esa maldita can?

Shadow sin duda alguna estaba pasando por una etapa nueva para el ; era un juego que el mismo habia elegido jugar , y uno del que sabia que no habia forma para el de perder…ambos podian ganar, pero el ya no sabia de que manera esperaba triunfar.

-Patetico…

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Bajo las escaleras de su sotano apresurada , toalla envuelta en cu cuerpo y agua escurriendo de su cabello y cuerpo; habia olvidado subir su jabon.

-Genial!- Resoplo sarcasticamente al volver a subir.-Que demonios me tiene tan distr…aaaa!

El suelo retumbo con su peso y un par de gruñidos aturdidos resonaron en unisono.

-Que?-Murmuro desorientada elevandose con la palma de sus manos , pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron , fueron recibidos por un par de ojos carmesi intenso.-Que demonios?

-Siempre eres tan delicada?- Inquirio ironico mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-Jah! Que haces aquí? Y…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de que estaba desnuda e mojada sobre aquel macho , practicamente desconocido.

Shadow la estudio con sospecha , pero esta no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Lucy se levanto torpemente tratando de que su toalla no se soltara.

-Porque rayos estas mojada?-Cuetiono seriamente al levantarse del suelo.

-Eso es irrelevante! Como rayos entraste a mi casa? Mas importante ; desde cuando?- Pregunto intentando calmar el calor en sus mejillas y su pulso.

Shadow la observo de pies a cabeza , comprendiendo porque estaba mojada y visiblemente avergonzada. Sonrio de medio lado al ver que aquel sonroje se intensificaba con su intensa mirada y tuvo que luchar con un extraño deseo de saltarle encima.

-Shadow!-Chillo frustrada.

-Hum?-tatareo indiferente sin parar de verla.

-Ah! Okay , te vas a quedar aquí mientras subo a vestirme.- Ordeno con un leve tartamudeo volteando para subir a su cuarto.

-Asegurate de recoger algo de ropa de una vez.- Indico viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-Disculpa?-Paro repentinamente para verlo por su hombro , su tono un tanto confundido.

-Solo hazlo.

-No.

-Husky.

-No se que planeas , pero no.-Se volteo para verlo cruzada de brazos.

Su mirada se alejo de su muñeca y volvio a cruzarse de brazos mientras la miraba con decisión.

-Prefieres que te lleve en toalla y sin ropa?-Ofrecio frunciendo su ceño.

-No me llevaras a ningun lado , Hedgehog!

-Prefieres pasar tu fin de semana aquí encerrada o conmigo?

-Yo…-Pauso analizando su le intrigaba salir con el , pero estar todo el fin de semana con el? Donde? Scourge sin duda la matara si se entera. Trago pesado ante aquel pensamiento.

El erizo noto el cambio de actitud en Lucy. Sus orejas se habian aplanado a su cabeza y aquello era una mirada de temor. Sabia que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas , pensando en lo que "el" haria de enterarse.

-Contesta sinceramente: Quieres venir conmigo?-Inquirio cuidadosamente , viendola directamente a los ojos.

Lucy aparto la mirada al suelo.- Si…pero…

-Nada. Solo ve y haz lo que te dije.

-No podrias pedirlo de una forma mas "normal"?- Rio levemente al negar con la cabeza.

-Juro que te tomare por la fuerza si continuas perdiendo el tiempo.-Gruño levemente frotando su sien.

-Bien, supongo que no planeas aceptar un no por respuesta.-Asintio rodando sus ojos antes de subir a su habitacion.

-Humph.


End file.
